


Process of Living

by PurpleMango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Fluff, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Teacher Harry Potter, Temporary Character Death, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Unspeakable Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango
Summary: Harry Potter isn't sure about life anymore. He quit his job, is drifting away from his friends, and is having some trouble with controlling his magic.So what's a wizard to do?Stumbling into an alternate universe with a little help from... his mom?... Harry finds himself faced with the aftermath of the invasion of New York, and meets some interesting Muggles.Surely someone around here must know magic... right?ON HOLD- WILL NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE





	1. Pensieve- A wide, shallow dish enchanted to recreate memories

Harry didn’t mind working as an Unspeakable. He didn’t mind being in the Death Chamber often, right next to that milky veil, but he knew he had a bad habit of staring at it and getting lost in thought. If his co-workers noticed him doing this, they never mentioned it... but that was probably due to his reputation.

He was the best.

Now to say he was the best at what he did would be redundant, because no one could tell him he was the best, because no one was supposed to know what he did. But he was the best at being an unspeakable.

Not that he could tell anyone why or who, but part of his job was to kill people.

For a normal witch or wizard, the killing spell was one of the hardest spells to perform and took years of practice. That’s why Voldemort had been so feared, the man fired off killing curses like they were nothing.

So as much as it turned Harry’s stomach, he could do the killing curse without any effort or much will at all. In fact, during one particularly long assignment, he’d found himself able to cast the killing curse with his mouth taped shut.

That was when the nightmares started up. Sure he’d always had nightmares about the war, Fred lying motionless next to Lupin, Voldemort’s hands wrapped around Hermione’s throat, Snape’s blood on his hands, Dobby’s cold body. All of those were nightmares he’d had, ones he was used to appearing, making him nostalgic and bitter.

But then his nightmares changed. Seas of people in black robes and white masks bowing to him, people scattering away from him with frightened faces, terrified voices calling him ‘My Lord’ and ‘Master’. They made him wake up in cold sweats, usually finding himself throwing up any food he’d ingested.

That wasn’t going to stop him though. He had a job to do and he was helping people doing it, nightmares be damned.

It was when his magic responded, that he quit. He slowly noticed that with every death he caused, every killing curse he threw, that his magic got stronger, harder to control.

So he quit, locked himself away in Grimmauld place instead.


	2. Avada Kedavra- Killing curse (Unforgivable)

All his dreams ended with that light. That vile green light.

Harry woke up with the flash of the killing curse still burned into his mind. He panted for a second before swinging his legs off the bed. 

When he made his way down the stairs, Kreacher had already set out a cup of tea and the newspaper, which Harry ignored in favor of the tea. He knew it would say something he didn’t want to think about. Probably Ginny writing some scandal about him that wasn’t true or rumors that exaggerated last week’s events.

_ Yes _ , he’d gone to Ron’s Quidditch game, because unlike what the redhead accused him of, he  _ was  _ still Ron’s friend. 

And  _ no _ , he did not mean to bump into that pregnant woman, nor was it his fault that when they touched she got sparked, frightening her.

He didn’t mean to do that, his overly powerful magic just sometimes bleed out of his skin. That was why he didn’t go out in the first place.

But alas, he had to go and try to make his friends happy. And then one thing led to another and the paper’s were once again calling him ‘Out of Control’ and ‘The Next Dark Lord’. Because if you didn’t work for the Ministry, you apparently worked against them, even if right now Harry wasn’t working at all.

Harry sighed, leaning back into the armchair and closing his eyes.

It made him think of when Harry had been distraught over Sirius’ death, yelling that he didn’t care and that he wanted this stupid war to be over. Dumbledore had looked him in the face calmly, and said, “You do care. You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it.” 

And the man had been true. 

Harry did care.

He cared so much he’d  _ been  _ bleeding to death most of the time, not noticing it, and no one around him even tried to fix him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these few chapter to start out with are horribly short, they'll get longer as I go on with the story  
> Sorry :(


	3. Duro- To make objects sturdy

Throwing on his cloak he’d had specially made for days like this, the invisibility cloak sewn into the soft outside fabric so he’d be completely unnoticeable by others, he made his way to the ministry.

Harry had only agreed to this meeting with Hermione because she was maybe one of the only people who actually understood him. However her job as Minister gave her a hard time, and she’d wrote him a letter begging him to come in and explain what had happened the other week instead of hiding away.

And because she was his only outlet that wasn’t also jealous or frightened of him, he walked into the ministry before shrugging off his coat and walking to her office.

The stares didn’t bother him anymore. Hardly even made him uncomfortable. But he still felt himself sigh in relief when he closed the large wooden doors behind him.

The bushy-hair witch looked up, small smile on her face. “Harry.” She sounded almost relieved, putting aside her paperwork. “Thank you for coming to see me.”

He shifted, nodding slightly. “Anytime Mione.”

“Tell me what’s going on Harry. Let me help you.”

Harry knew what she saw. A scraggly haired twenty-two-year-old without a job, that kept to his dead godfather’s old house, his only company a bitter house elf that insulted anyone but him. He knew that his normally vibrant green eyes where dull now, the contacts he used to wear replaced with his old clunky glasses.

But he wasn’t that kid that needed a hint because he couldn’t figure out the correct wand movement, he didn’t need help to keep himself together because they were on the run hunting Horcruxes. No, he stopped being a child when he’d killed Voldemort. And he hadn’t been ‘Harry Potter The Chosen One’ since he walked into a bar run by the magic mob and came out covered in blood.

He just didn’t need Hermione’s help anymore. “Mione, I love you very much, but I’m fine. I swear.”

She shook her head. “You were the best Auror here Harry! You were the head of the Unspeakables for Merlin’s sake! And now you look like you did when we were hunting for Horcruxes! Please let me help you…”

Harry just smiled stiffly. “Sorry Mione.” He stood waving his hand towards the door. “Before I go can I...”

The woman sighed and nodded knowing she couldn’t actually stop him. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

“Thanks. For everything. And I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

He knew that the actual reason he was saying sorry would alarm her, so he just said, “For putting up with me.” Then Harry Potter left, walking further into the Ministry of Magic instead of out. 

 

 

Harry sat by the tall stone arch, watching the shimmery surface of the veil. His fingers twisted the string to the pouch on his waist, knowing it contained anything he could ever need.

“What a strange world this is.” His voice was soft, even though he was alone. “We were just children, thrown into an adult war… And now that we’re not children anymore... I don’t know If we ever were.”

He glanced at the orb in his hand, the one recording his voice.

“I don’t want grief. No more fame. I was a child and I did what I could, not because of some ‘heroic bravery’, but because I thought I had to. So stop thinking i’m a hero. I was a scared child that was afraid of death… And I’m sorry, because after killing so many, I think I’ve lost that fear.”

He laughed bitterly, setting down the orb on top of his jacket, knowing whoever saw it would know it was his.

“I think that fear was the only thing keeping me alive.”

He set a note aside, all telling the world what to do with his estates and fortunes. There were a good amount of Galleons in his bag… Not that he’d need them where he was going.

“I wish I was the savior you all wanted.”

Then he stood, and without a second thought, strode into the shimmering veil.


	4. Arresto Momentum- To slow the velocity of a falling person

Harry blinked, finding himself in King’s Cross Station, like the time before he’d died. Except when he looked around, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. 

Instead a familiar woman was standing off to the side.

Harry blinked. “Mom?”

The woman shook her head, but gave no explanation. “Are you not happy Harry?”

Harry shrugged, feeling like a kid again under the sharp green eyes. “I can’t control my magic, my friends aren’t really around anymore, and the world expects something different of me.”

“It isn’t your time-”

“No!” Harry raised his hands. “Please don’t send me back. Please. I just want to go somewhere that no one will care I’m Harry Potter, that I killed Voldemort.”

Lilly, or maybe it wasn’t really her after all, tilted her head. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I am.”

“Fine then.” The woman that Harry had mostly determined wasn’t his mom pursed her lips. “I’ll send you somewhere no one knows your name.”

“But I thought that-”

“You can’t die.” The woman smiled a bit pityingly. “Sorry. You’re not allowed to die. Apparently you made the cut.” Harry blinked. “You’re the Master of Death, and she’s not fond of her boss dying. So you have to go somewhere else.”

The woman waved her hand, and he felt himself start to feel very heavy. 

“I hope you like it Harry.” Then his eyes were slipping closed.

 

He found himself falling. 

His eyes fluttered open, and he flailed for a second before pulling his Firebolt out of his pouch and unshrinking it quickly. He sighed in relief when he was fastly seated on the broom, the wind in his hair.

Then a gold and red object was plummeting past him and he saw it was some suit of armor painted in Gryffindor colors. He frowned when the suit just kept falling, before turning his broom downward, nose pointed at the ground, and pressed himself flat.

He gained on the object, holding out his arms.

It slammed against him, and he struggled under the weight for a second, before righting himself and lowering to the ground slowly. He put the suit down next to him, shrinking his broom again and brushing himself off. 

“Surprise Harry! You can’t die! Also I have your mom’s face because I like jerking you around, and then i’m going to make you fall to your death!” Harry scowled up at the blue sky. “Thanks for that! Bloody arse!”

“Who-” A cough, and Harry looked down to see the faceplate of the armor had been flipped open. “Who’re you taking to kid?”

Harry frowned. “Kid? I’m no kid. Plus you’re the muggle flying around in a suit of armor!”

The man sat up, groaning. “How old are you anyway? Fourteen? And what’re you wearing?”

Harry looked down at himself, and froze. His body looked like that of when he was in his second year. He closed his eyes, sitting down heavily. “No. No no no. Please tell me she didn’t-” He looked up at the sky, eyes blazing. “WHY ME? COME ON!”

“Who’s the kid?” 

Harry looked up to see a group approaching him and the man, all in tight-fitting muggle clothes except for a blonde man who had armour on. “Oh great. Just let me break more rules. Oh Hermione is going to have my head for this…”

He stood, pulling out his wand, much to the other group’s amusement.

“I’m sorry about this, but you’re going to have to be-” 

Harry saw a giant green monster step up behind the muggles, and just  _ froze _ . 

“What- that-” His wand hand sagged and he looked around. The building around him were  _ destroyed _ , but he wasn’t in England. “Oh no... Where am I?  _ When  _ am I?”

“Kid, you’re in New York. Middle of the alien invasion?…”

Harry’s head spun. “Okay. Okay Harry you’re dreaming.” He raised his wand, turning to a nearby building. “Reparo.” 

The building creaked, and slowly seemed to repair itself. 

“That- What-!”

Harry smiled and relaxed just a bit. “I can still use magic… Thank Merlin.” He turned to the others. “Do you know about wizards?”

They all looked at him like he was crazy. 

He nodded. “Good. Well then, I have to go. Tell no one you saw me, don’t mention my name, and _ do not  _ follow me.” 

Then with a loud crack, he apperated away.


	5. Evanesco- to make an object disappear

Harry appeared in London, in front of where the Leaky Cauldron should’ve been, but instead the sign said ‘Chuggin Monkey’. 

He frowned. 

Maybe they’d changed the name. 

Going straight to the back, he tapped his wand on the wall to Diagon Alley. 

Nothing happened.  He did it again with the same result, and frowned, a bad feeling in his stomach.

He stopped at Grimmauld place, the bad feeling worsening when #12 was in plain sight.  He knocked on the door. A small woman with a kid on her hip opened the door, frowning at him. “Can I help yah?”

He smiled. “Sorry, but when did you move in? Did Hermione give you the place?”

“I dunno any Her-mony, but we moved in six years ago.”

The sinking in his stomach deeped, almost painful now. He smiled thinly. “Sorry to bother you. Wrong address.” Then he apperated away with a crack, not caring who saw.

He found himself standing on a grassy hill, shock setting in as he stared at where Hogwarts was supposed to be. Instead of the tall looming over the lake, a bare hill stood.

No tall spires.

No kids wandering around and laughing.

No Mcgonagall, or Neville, or portraits of Dumbledore and Snape. 

No people that he’d known, no people he’d fought with, not even the people who didn’t like him.

He fell to his knees, tears running down his face. There was no Hogwarts in this universe. No Ron. No Hermione. Lupin and Sirius had never existed.

Harry’s cry was of pain. Furious, heart-aching, pain.

He felt a ripple around him, and when it spread out, wherever it touched seemed to flash for a second into what he knew. Kids getting on boats and teasing the great squid, teachers scowling at rowdy students, the noises of Quidditch practice, and then Mcgonagall was standing in front of him, facing the lake. 

“I hope, that wherever you’ve gone, that you’re happier there than you were here. Goodbye Potter.” She then tossed a flower into the lake, watching it sink.

And then everything was gone, and Harry was alone once more.


	6. Reveilo- to reveal the truth

Harry stood up when night fell, his eyes stinging from crying. “What am I supposed to do?” He blinked. “Am I… Do I still live with the Dursleys?” 

He cringed a little.

“No. I’m not going back there.”

He appererated in front of the building that was the outside of the Ministry of Magic, seeing the telephone booth and sighing. He stepped inside, pulling out a Galleon and tried to fit it in the slot. It wouldn’t fit. 

He stepped out of the booth, frowning.  _ Was he the only person with magic?  _

That thought was pushed away with great force, not wanting to break down crying again, and he headed to a coffee shop across the street. The woman at the counter looked skeptical, but he paid, so she didn’t say anything. He sat in a corner booth, casting a notice-me-not charm and sipping the hot liquid.

With a sigh, he transfigured his robes into some small muggle clothes and looked down at his skinny arms with a frown. He still looked like he was malnourished, something Poppy had worked hard to fix whenever he came to Hogwarts. He guessed his age was somewhere around 12 or 13.

He looked around, eyes landing on the TV in the corner. It was playing something akin to an action movie, and he almost spit out his coffee when he saw the gold and red suit on the screen punch in a creature’s face that was very obviously  _ not  _ human. They kind of looked like dementors, but without the long robes.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the gold and red suited man fly into some portal, only for minutes later, two people fall out of the portal.  One of them, dressed in black robes, got on some type of broom and flew down to catch the man they were calling ‘Iron Man’.

He grimaced. Well, magic wasn’t staying secret long.  Not with him the only one to keep it a secret.

 

He apperated back to where he’d fallen, and instantly found guns pointed at him. He put his wand away slowly, raising his hands. “Who are you?” He eyed the black-suited people.

A man in a black suit the same as the others, with an eyepatch, stepped forward. “Who are you?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I asked first, Pirate.”

“My name’s Fury. Now who are you and where did you come from?”

“Stop pointing the guns at me and i’ll answer. I’m 12 years old, so the news wouldn’t like it very much if you killed me. Especially after I saved ‘Iron Man’.” Harry stared down the man, smiling when the man waved a hand and the guns were lowered. 

“You’re trouble, kid.”

“It’s been said to follow me, but I’m not it.” Harry smiled. “The name’s Harry. I’m a wizard.”

The one dark eye looked him over. “Prove it.”

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I want to go see that group first. That one with the man I saved.”

Fury’s eye bored into him for a second, before turning. “Come on kid. This way. They’re eating shawarma.”

Harry scrambled to keep up with the man’s wide steps, before finally tugging on the man’s sleeve. “Slow down. You walk really fast.”

The man, Fury, sighed but slowed his walk.

They approached a restaurant, and Fury opened the door for Harry, who walked in slightly. The group of muggles were sitting around a table, eating and talking. Fury cleared his throat, causing them all to look up. Harry froze.

A man with dark hair and a weird beard stood up suddenly, causing Harry to flinch and clutch at his wand. “You’re him! You’re that kid!”

Forcing himself to relax, he smiled thinly at the man. “You must be… iron man? Nice to meet you. I’m Harry Potter.” 

_Oh, that right there was beautiful. No one recognized his name._

“I’m a wizard.” 

_ A horrible one at that, but Harry guessed that it didn’t matter. He'd already done magic in front of them anyway. _

“Magic? My brother does magic! Are you of Asgardian decent little one?” A blonde man boomed.

“He kinda looks like Loki…” A man whispered off to the side, looking uncomfortable.

Harry looked at the blond man. “I- I don’t know. I’m really not from here…” He looked down at his hands. “I- I think… I’m really far from home.” 

And there were the crushing feelings of loneliness he’d had as a kid. 

He hadn’t missed that.

The man stood, coming to scoop him into a hug. And suddenly he was thinking of Hagrid, his strong hugs. He felt a breath come out short, and then he was sobbing, clutching at the larger man.


	7. Obliviate- Erase memories

Harry blinked awake, eyes feeling stiff. He wiped his eyes, sitting up and blinking. 

Right, his glasses. 

Pulling out his wand, he waved it. “Accio glasses.” They flew into his hand, and he slid them on, blinking.

A dark haired man watched him from an armchair, eyes narrowed. “So how do you do it? Wires? Some type of control over physics?”

Harry blinked, before a red haired woman was smacking the dark haired man over the head. “Tony, the kid just woke up. Let him be.”

“He used magic to bring his glasses to him! I’m just asking for-”

“Where am I?” Harry looked around, seeing the different people stretched out around the room, all wearing different muggle clothes.

The woman with the red hair and green eyes watched him carefully, and he was about to say something about how she reminded him of someone, when a man sat down in front of him on the coffee table, expression kind and blonde hair parted neatly. 

His eyes reminded Harry of Luna. Kind and understanding, but a little far away, out of time. 

“Harry- may I call you Harry?” He nodded, and the man smiled. “My name’s Steve. You’re in the Avenger’s tower Harry.” Harry stared at the man, not understanding, and that seemed to make the man startle. “You- you don’t know who the Avengers are do you?”

“No sir.”

The blonde man pointed to the dark-haired man. “Do you know who that is?”

“Um… I don’t know him, but the TV in the coffee shop called him ‘Iron Man’, so…”

Steve blinked, the dark haired man making a noise of offence. “How could you not know me! I’m everywhere! I’m  _ Tony Stark _ !”

The shout made him flinch back into the couch, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the enraged shouts of Voldemort in his brain, the sound of curses being fired around his ears.“I- I’m sorry sir.” He found his body still wasn’t used to what his healers had called PTSD, but then again he was 12. 

“Tony sit down.” The woman was pushing the other man down, before kneeling in front of Harry. “Hey. Harry. You’re in New York. My name’s Natasha.”

Harry blinked, the screams fading. He looked at the red-head. “You… You remind me of... Snape.” He looked deep into her eyes, the guarded look on her face and knew that he was right to think so. “I knew a man who played both sides of life. A spy, even in his downtime. But he was a good man where it counted, in the end... You remind me of him.”

The woman’s green eyes flashed, her guard dropping for a moment, before it slammed itself back up. “Doesn't sound like me, sorry.” She walked back to where she’d been standing, ignoring the man next to her, who was complaining.

Harry just watched her. “No. It’s more than that. Severus was made from marble, like you, but he loved. He loved deeply… You have that same look in your eyes, just like him.” 

Natasha backed up a step, looking shaken. 

Harry smiled weakly, knowing from experience his training in Legilimens made people not like him, not when he could read some people like books. “But that’s just a guess. Might be wrong for all I know. You could be like Bellatrix…” And then his hands were clenching. “Crazy bitch killed my godfather…”

“Hey! Language!” Steve was chiding.

Harry stood, digging around in his pouch and pulling out a few gallons and tossing them on the table. “Look, thanks for the couch to sleep on and the interesting conversation, but I think I have to go talk to Death. She made a mistake and I’d rather go back home.”

“Death?” Steve grabbed his arm. “Kid, if you need to talk about anything…”

Harry turned, wand instantly in his hand and pointed at the man’s throat. “You’re a soldier. You’ve seen war. So from one soldier to another,  _ get your hands off me _ .” Steve backed up, raising his hands. 

“What war have you fought, young one?” Harry looked to the larger man, who was sitting at a bar nearby, beer in hand.

He felt himself slump, and walked over to the man, climbing onto a barstool. “A magic one.”

“Aye. Those are the worst foes.”

Harry nodded, leaning back in his seat tiredly. “I was eleven when a crazed madman came for me, quoting a prophecy that stated neither of us could live while the other survives, that one of us had to kill the other. Then I found out he’d killed my parents. Long story short, but he killed most of my family and friends before I got to him.”

The blonde raised his glass. “To the fallen then.”

Harry chuckled bitterly, conjuring a glass of butterbeer and clinking it to the man’s. “To the lost.”

“Who  _ are  _ you?”

Harry looked over at the man, Tony, shrugging. “In the world I came from I was the Chosen One. The Savior. The Man Who Lived. The wizard who killed the Dark Lord… but I guess that now i’m just Harry Potter, Master of Death.” 

Tony scoffed. “That sounds as fantastical as your magic.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well I need to talk to her anyways… Hey Death? Can I talk?” Suddenly Lily was standing in front of him, small smile on her lips. Henry narrowed his eyes. “Get a different body. Leave my mom out of this.”

The woman rolled her eyes, and suddenly Minerva McGonagall was standing there instead. “Better?”

Harry chuckled sorrowfully. “It’s more fitting.”

Death smiled. “I thought so… what do you need Harry? Do you not like it here?”

“I saw her… the real Minerva, throw a flower into the lake. What flower was it?”

“A lily. What else would it be my dear boy?”

“Can I go back?”

“I brought you here for a reason Harry. There are people like you, that will not die, like you.” Death tilted her head to Thor in agnolagement. “Do you want to see Luna die? Ron? Minerva? George? Hermione?...  _ Teddy _ ?”

“Stop!” Harry raised his hand, eyes tearing up. “Please. I need to think about it.”

Death nodded. “Goodbye Harry.” And then she was gone.

Harry looked up at the blonde man, who reminded him of Hagrid, of the nights in the gryffindor tower, of Ron. “Can I stay with you?” 

The man nodded. “Of course. Anything for a fellow warrior! Although… I have to deliver my brother to my home on Asgard. Maybe you can come with us! My father will surely have no problem with you.”

Harry nodded. “Okay. Yeah.”


	8. Imperio- Curse that makes the victim obey the commands of the caster (Unforgivable)

Harry slept next to Thor, who was apparently a Norse god.  Surprisingly, the nightmares didn’t bother him.

And the next morning, he joined the blonde on a bridge, eyes falling on a man who was led out of a car, hands bound and a muzzle covering his mouth. “Who’s that?” 

Thor looked sad. “Loki, my brother. He is the one who caused this destruction.”

Harry nodded and watched a silent man with curly hair place a glowing cube into a container. “Did he do it for a good reason?”

Thor smiled down at Harry. “I think you are too kind, young one.”

He remembered Hermione turning to him one day, her eyes curious as she asked him why he was so kind. Harry had smiled bitterly then, and offered up the same smile now to the tall god, saying the same thing he’d said to his best friend. “It’s because people haven’t always been kind to me.”

Thor just looked sad. “You are like my brother in a lot of ways.” Then the man in question was led over to them, and Thor was looking away from Harry. “Are you ready to face your crimes brother?”

The man looked at Harry, eyes confused. Harry just waved. “Nice to meet you Loki. I’m Harry.” The man’s eyes blinked, and for a second Harry thought that they were glazed, but the man looked away.

Thor was handed the contraption with the cube, nodding to Harry. “Come now. Grab the end, little warrior.” 

Harry did as he was told, and again Loki’s curious eyes followed him, before the man grabbed the other side. 

Thor nodded to the others. “Farewell friends.”

Then Thor was twisting his side, and blue light was enveloping them.

 

They ended up in front of a castle, all gold and glittering, and guards rushed forward to secure Loki. The same guards started towards Harry, but when Thor shook his head, they backed off. “Come youngling. We go to see the Allfather.”

Harry looked back at Loki, giving him a sad smile, before following Thor’s fast strides. Eventually Harry just got out his broom, able to keep up with Thor better.

Then they were entering a gilded hall, and Harry got off his broom, stashing it away. 

Thor stopped in front of a man with a gold eye patch and white hair that reminded Harry of a grumpier Dumbledore. “Father! I have come from Earth with Loki. I would also like to introduce Harry, son of…” He looked down at Harry.

“James.”

“Son of James! He is from a different universe and commands one they call ‘Death’.”

Odin looked at Harry. “Show me.”

“Death?”

Minerva appeared. “I have things to do Harry. You cannot call me every time you need-” The woman paused, meeting eyes with Odin. “Oh... Seems you recognize me as someone else.” And then instead of Minerva, a woman with long dark hair and green eyes stood there, cruel smirk on her lips.

Odin paled. “Hela…” 

Death shrugged. “I’m not really Hela, at least not your version of Hela. I’m more tame.” Eyes found Harry. “Thanks to this little runt.”

Harry glared at her. “Go away.”

“As you wish.” She disappeared.

Odin sighed, sitting back. “You are one to watch, Harry of Earth, but I will allow you here for now.”

The clanking of chains echoed down the hall, and Loki entered, a solemn look on his face. 

Thor and Harry moved to the side. 

The man glanced at the woman to the side of Odin, who looked stricken with grief. “Hello mother... Have I made you proud?”

The woman looked ready to cry. “Please. Don’t make this worse.”

“ _ Define _ worse.” Loki sneered, before ignoring her for looking at the man on the throne.

The woman fled the room, and on the way past him, Harry grabbed her hand. She stopped, tears on her checks. He smiled gently up at her, voice soft. “If you love him and have raised him, know he loves you too. Even if he does not say it.”

The woman smiled gratefully, passing Harry, who looked back to where Loki and Odin were talking in harsh tones.  “-are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do.”

Loki seemed to disregard these words. “Give or take five thousand years.”

“All this… because Loki desires a throne.” Odin’s voice was cold, unfeeling, and Harry pursed his lips.

“It is my  _ birthright _ !”

“Your  _ birthright  _ was  _ to die! _ ” Harry’s eyes widened at the king’s words. “As a child, cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, then you would not be  _ here to hate me.” _

Harry stepped forward, next to Loki, but not looking at the man. “I was meant to die too.” Odin sat back in his throne and Harry continued, pre-pubescent voice betraying his emotions. “Here’s what no one had told me. When Death says ‘You are born for this,’ she clearly means ‘You will die for this’... I think that if you care at all, you will let me one chance to make things right.”

Odin waved his hand. “Do what you will, Death Speaker.”

Pulling out his wand, Harry smiled softly at Loki. “Please don’t resist. It’ll only make this harder” He pulled out a vial of veritaserum. “Imperio.” 

The man went rigid. 

“Open your mouth.” He did and Harry poured a few drops of the clear liquid in, before releasing the Imperius curse. 

Loki slumped, gasping. 

“What is your name?”

“L- Loki.”

Harry nodded, seeing the man seem to fight with himself. “Why did you attack New York?”

Loki seemed to struggle, before he blurted out, “I didn’t!”

“Explain please?”

Loki glared at him, but didn’t resist this time. “When I fell off the bifrost, I was lost between space and time. I found a land there, ruled by a man that deemed himself the “Mad Titan’. This titan, Thanos, used my mind against me, controlling me as a means to get the tesseract. I only realized what i’d done when that  _ beast _ , Hulk, slammed me around.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you Loki. The Veritaserum will wear off soon enough.” He turned around. “Odin, Allfather, you now know the truth. Your son, the son you took in, has been forced to do these things. Will you not forgive him?”

Odin gazed Harry over. “What do  _ you  _ advise me do, Death Speaker?”

“Let Loki heal. Leave your sons to mend from this trying time, and turn your gaze to your common enemy, this ‘Mad Titan’.”

“Very well.” Odin nodded, looking at Loki. “The Death speaker is the only reason you are alive, and so you will see only him. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons, with only one visitor.” 

Loki paled and was led away. 

Harry was in turn steered away by Thor. “Come youngling. We must get some food into you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chanting in the background* Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki!


	9. Protego- shield charm

Harry made his way down to the dungeons, on his way to visit Loki, when a hand caught his shoulder. He looked up at Frigga, the queen. 

“Can you deliver these to him?”

Knowing she was talking about Loki, he nodded, taking the books. 

The woman bowed her head. “Thank you.” Then she walked off hurriedly. 

Harry entered the dungeons, nodding to the guards and apperating though the magic shield. 

Loki looked up from his chair. “Is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading?”

Harry set down the books. “Your mother gave me these books. I also brought chocolate and some things you might find-”

“Does Odin share your concern? And Thor? It must be so inconvenient, them asking after me, day and night.”

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting against the wall. “Be quiet you fool. Draco Malfoy was better at being a prat then you.” 

He tossed a chocolate bar to Loki, who caught it. 

“Now I’m going to read and if you want to talk to me without insulting everyone around you, let me know. Oh. and eat the chocolate. It keeps away dementors.”  There was silence as Harry took out one of the books he’d gotten from Hermione a long time ago. 

He was halfway through the book, when Loki spoke up, “What is a ‘dementor’?”

Harry looked up, smiling, putting aside his book. “Come sit across from me. I’ll show you.”

Loki carefully sat across from Harry, who took out his wand, noticing the way the man flinched. 

“I won't use that spell on you again. I'm sorry I had to use it in the first place. I’d sworn to a good friend never to use it, but I knew that you would not take that potion without it.” Harry smiled, drawing a memory out, the one of him on the train when the dementors nearly got to him. He put it in a shallow bowl and cast the enchantments of a pensive on it. “Put your hand in. Go on.”

Loki did as he was told, body going stiff as he entered the memory.

Harry unrapped a chocolate bar, and when the man came to, panting and shivering, Harry handed him it. “Eat.”

Eating the chocolate, Harry watched the man’s face gain some semblance of color. “Those- those creatures… You fought them?”

Harry nodded. “They feed off of sadness and despair. When I first came into contact with one, I had no happy memories and it almost sucked my soul out… I think you would be weak to it too.”

Loki looked grim. “I have no doubt.”

“Want me to teach you the spell to banish dementors?” Loki nodded and Harry raised his wand. “You have to pick a memory that makes you happy. Something that makes you feel warm inside, like a summer’s day. I usually chose a memory of my godfather, Sirius, who gave me a family, if just for a little while… but since he died, I try to think of Hermione instead, my best friend. We’ll have to see if this works.”

Loki looked almost concerned, but Harry blinked and Loki just looked indifferent. “Go on then.”

“Expecto Patronum!” And then there was a light, a large shaggy dog bursting forth from Harry’s wand. He felt his throat close a little. “Hey Padfoot...” The dog happily circled Harry, before barking at Loki and disappearing.

Loki looked alarmed. “Will I too have that… mutt?”

Harry just smiled weakly. “No. Each person has their own patronus. Mine’s been my godfather’s animagus form, padfoot, ever since the war.”

Loki nodded, twisting his hand. “Expecto Patronum.” Nothing happened, and Loki frowned, trying again. “Expecto... Patronum?”

“What memory are you using?”

Loki’s eyes gained a mischievous glint. “Stabbing Thor as a young boy.” 

Harry chuckled. “That’s your problem. The memory has to be pure, untainted with any emotion but happiness.”  Loki looked a bit unsure, like he wasn't sure he had a memory like that and Harry felt his heart clench.  “How about a few moments ago, when you had that chocolate? Try that.”

Loki sighed, waving his hand. “Expecto Patronum.” And then a large snake made of green light, not unlike Nagini, was slithering around the room.

Harry looked at it with a smile. “She’s beautiful.” He hissed at the snake in parseltongue, gaining it's attention, before nodding towards the man. He watched as the snake moved to curl itself around Loki’s shoulders. 

Loki's lips quirked up, and he moved to stroke the snake carefully, like he was afraid of hurting it.

“Maybe then next time I come to see you, you will not be so rude.” Harry smiled, standing. “I'll be back tomorrow.”

And then Harry apperated to the main hall for dinner.


	10. Cheering charm- causes target to feel a sense of peace and happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mild description of attempted sexual assault, brief mention of torture   
> <3 Sorry babes. Promise it's not too bad. <3

Loki responded well to Harry’s visits, and after a while Harry watched the man start to open up.

They would tell stories back and forth, everything from their respective childhoods, to Harry getting beaten up by Lady Sif the day before. Apparently the woman had taken him in as some sort of small weak thing, and was making him train with her. Harry didn’t mind, needing the refresher after sitting around Grimmauld place for almost six months. But eventually they were equally matched, Sif’s strength and Harry’s magic giving them both an edge.

Loki seemed to like the stories, chucking when Harry came in sore and tired. 

One day Sif had teamed up with Thor against him to train his agility, and Harry found himself limping down to the Dungeons afterwards, groaning dramatically. This made Loki grin and shake his head in mock pity.

Harry was almost to the edge of the barrier, when one of the guards was backing him up against the wall, mouth spilling foul words and hands roaming.  Harry just froze in shock, his smaller body completely trapped.

Loki started yelling, slamming his fists on the barrier and then Harry was blinking, the yells breaking his shock. In an instant, the man flew off of him, slamming against the wall. Harry’s wand still in his holster, he stalked towards the man, magic dripping from him with every step he took. “You're vile. Disgusting. You should be left to bleed out, slowly, painfully.”

“Is that what you want?” 

Harry didn’t even look up when slender hands wrapped themselves around him, the petite chin of Bellatrix resting on his shoulder.  “Take him somewhere no one can hear him scream.” He paused, a malicious grin spreading across his face. “Better yet, why don’t you give him to the _real_ Bellatrix? Let her play a bit.”

“I think she'd like that very much.” The woman slid her hands down his back, stepping up to the man and taking his chin in her hands. “You are not going to like this, but then again, you did touch my Harry.”  Then the two were gone.

From then on, the guards left him alone, giving him a wide berth.

They'd do to remember that he wasn't as naive as he looked, his younger self blinding people to who he really was; the head of the Unspeakables.

Loki seemed to grow more protective over Harry anyway, eyeing anyone who tried to talk to Harry in his presence, but he found he didn’t mind.  Loki _was_ great company, after all.


	11. Finestra- to shatter something

Harry was teaching Loki the rictusempra charm by tickling the man over and over until he could do it, when a loud crash stopped him.  Loki stopped squirming around, looking up as well. 

The prisoners were breaking out, slaughtering the guards that stood in their way.

Harry went to leave the cell and Loki grabbed his arm, eyes concerned. “Do not, youngling. These are not warriors you can win against. Please, stay here.”

Harry shook his head. “I’m sorry.”  He pushed the man off, apperating outside the cell, and turning to give Loki a small smile. 

Then the wave of prisoners was upon him and he was dueling for offence, not caring how many cuts of blows he took.  He couldn’t die after all.

Hermione appeared next to him, bushy hair swaying as she shook her head. “Oh Harry, you idiot.”

“Not right now Death!” Harry immobilized two more men, sending a nasty jinx at another. “And please don’t use Hermione’s face!”

Death rolled her eyes, and suddenly Luna Lovegood was standing to Harry's side, dopey smile on her face. “Need some help Harry?”

“Help or leave!”

Death sighed, waving her hands. “Fine.” The mass of prisoners around Harry dropped to the ground. “Come then, fight on little master.” Without another word, she was gone.

Harry was just putting a binding spell on the last prisoner, when a cry of grief rang through the castle. He immediately rushed up the stairs, finding Odin cradling his dead wife, Thor and his earthly companion standing off to the side.

 

The funeral was beautiful, but Harry only watched until Frigga’s boat was set on fire before he turned, setting off after a guard heading to the dungeons. He caught the man outside the doorway to the line of cells. “Let me.”

The guard nodded, and he approached the barrier cautiously.  “Loki. I am not going to come in, for fear you might try to hurt me and I don't wish you to carry that guilt later, but... A dark elf- A dark elf slipped in during the commotion and the queen... The queen is dead.”

Loki looked up from his book, eyes cold as he put it to the side. “Leave.”

“Loki, I know this is hard-”

“Leave you human scum!” The man looked straight into Harry’s eyes, lips curling in what Harry could only describe as disgust. “Filthy _mudblood_.”

Harry flinched at hearing the same insult he’d told Loki about a week earlier, when he was telling him about Hermione. He let his hands curl into fists.  “Fine. Be alone you git.”

_ Harry could always find someone else to spend time with. He was sure someone else on Asgard liked chocolate and Midgardian literature... Right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two shorter chapters for the price of one?


	12. Tergio- to extract something from an object

Thor found Harry in the library, face grave. “We need Loki. We need him to help us, and only you can convince him.” 

“No.” Harry didn’t even look up.

“I am asking for the chance to kill the man that killed my mother. Will you not help me?”

Harry sighed, finally looking up into big blue eyes. “You’re coming with me.”  Thor nodded, unusually solemn.

They made their way to the dungeons, Thor leading, and saw Loki pacing his cell. The man sneered at Thor, not even recognizing that Harry was next to the man. “Thor. After all this time, and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?”

“Loki enough.” Harry stepped up. “No more illusions.”

Loki rolled his eyes. The glamour faded from the room that was now torn apart, Loki sitting to the side, his hair a mess. “Now you see me..." His eyes looked at Thor, lifelessly. "Did she suffer?”

“I did not come here to share our grief. I know you seek vengeance as I do.”

“You must be truly desperate..." Loki chuckled. "When do we start?” 

Thor gave the signal, and the guards released the barriers, letting Loki out. The man got into his armor immediately. They walked along, and Harry rolled his eyes as the man kept changing into different forms, annoying Thor, who eventually put him in cuffs.

Two woman strode towards them, one a warrior he’d been practicing with lately, Lady Sif, the other Thor’s girlfriend. Jane took a step forward, narrowing her eyes at Loki. “You’re-”

“I’m Loki, god of-”

She swung a fist, only just missing Loki, who was pulled to Harry’s side. “Sorry Jane Foster, but this arse is unfortunately under my care. Plus you might hurt your hand.”

“You-”

“I'm from Earth. And yes, I do have my reasons.”

Lady Sif looked down the hall, where loud footsteps were echoing. “You need to go. I will hold them off.” They started to leave and she grabbed Harry's arm, grip on her sword tight as she glared at Loki. “I  _ will  _ kill him if he steps out of line.”

Harry nodded. “Not before I do.” 

They continued, passing by Hogun, one of the warriors three, who gave Harry the same message. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Apparently there will be a line.”

Then they were flying, Harry rolling his eyes as Thor and Loki bickered back and forth. Suddenly Thor was shoving Loki out of the ship, turning to Harry with regretful eyes. “Sorry, youngling.” Jane slumped and Thor caught her. “We must go.”

With a sigh, Harry looked over at where Loki had landed on another smaller ship, jumping down into it, followed by Thor, who was carrying Jane. 

“Go on brother, lead us to your secret pathway.” Loki made a irritated face at Thor, before steering the ship.

Harry leaned back, closing his eyes and focusing on keeping Jane stable while the two men argued back and forth about their mother. Thor was about to punch Loki, when Harry spoke up. “Would she want you to fight?”

Thor froze, and Loki’s face softened. “She wouldn’t exactly be shocked.” That quieted them both.

 

They stopped the ship and Jane awoke, all four of them moving up the hill of a barren planet to look at where the dark elves' ship was laying. Loki held out his cuffs. “Still don’t trust me brother?” 

“Would you?” Thor unlocked them and Loki moved. Harry did too, throwing his hood up, the invisibility cloak kicking in as everyone was distracted.

“No I wouldn’t.” He stabbed Thor and kicked him down the hill, walking calmly after the man. “You _really_ think I cared about Frigga? About any of you? All I ever wanted was you and Odin, _dead at my feet_!” He kicked the man in his wounded side, eyes furious.

Thor reached for the hammer, but Loki cut off his hand, before throwing Jane at Malekith's feet. “I am Loki from Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift.”

Malekith studied Loki for a second, and when the beastly monster to his side confirmed Loki being someone they could trust, he started forward. Flipping Thor onto his back with his boot, he raised Jane in the air, the Aether being drawn out of her into a floating vine-like mess. 

“Now!” Loki dropped his illusion.

Harry cast a stunning spell on Malekith and Thor called his hammer, his hand now restored, blasting lighting at the red material. 

It shattered to the ground and Harry was about to relax, but then they all watched as it started to shake, being slowly sucked up into Malekith's skin. 

Harry threw off his cloak. “Tergio!” And with that, the red material was just kind of,  _ spat back out _ of the dark elf. Then Harry murmured a spell under his breath and the red substance was suddenly contained, shrunk down, and put into his pouch.

“How _dare you_ , human!”

Loki lunged, cutting into the man's shoulder. 

“You cannot destroy me!” The elves charged and Loki stepped back, fighting all the others and defending Jane while Thor fought a giant beast (that reminded Harry of the movie Predator). Malekith turned to him. “You will die, young human.”

Harry snorted. “Wouldn’t be the first time someone wished that…  _ Crucio _ !” The man got hit, shuddering as he convulsed. “That is for the queen, and this- this is for trying to hurt my friends! Avada Kedavra!”

The man fell, and Harry turned to where Jane was lying. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, weakly pointing towards a ridge. “Go. Loki.”

Harry started over to where Loki had joined Thor in fighting the beast, having plunged a sword into the beast when it was standing over Thor. But the beast turned slowly, and Harry saw it impale Loki on the sword too. 

“No!” Harry ran over, kneeling over Loki.

“Loki!” Thor cried out.

“See you in hell, monster.” Loki looked at the beast, who Harry cast a spell on without looking, exploding the beast into pieces. The man looked up at Harry. “Sorry- Sorry I was a fool.”

Harry sat back, eyes sad, as Thor stumbled over. “No no no! Stay with me, okay?” Thor's voice was frantic.

Loki’s face was losing color fast. “I’m sorry. I'm sorry- sorry-”

“It’s okay.” Thor shushed the man. “I’ll tell father what you did here today.”

Loki paused, eyes growing distant. “I didn’t do it for him.” Then he stilled in Thor’s arms. 

The cry of despair from Thor was loud, shaking the ground. 

Slowly, Thor set down his brother, eyes sad. “I must take back Lady Jane.” The wind whipped around them. “Do you come seek shelter with us, young one?” 

Harry shook his head. “I cannot die Thor, the wind does not bother me. Go. I will mourn here for a while.” 

Thor nodded, setting off to where Jane was standing, face mournful.

Harry watched them walk into the distance, until the sand obscured his view of them

 

“Quite windy out." Harry put up a shield. "How is your brother always fooled, what with how much you do that on a daily basis? Does he not have even the slightest clue that you’ll just keep fooling him?”

Loki's lips quirked up where he was laying, letting his illusion fade. “Will you tell him?”

Harry shrugged. “Death is a good friend. I'll say she granted a favor if he asks.”

"Thank you." Loki stood, brushing himself off. “So, where to?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“I’ve never been to Midgard more than once... Plus I hear they have this thing called 'chocolate' that I _must_ get my hands on.”

Harry grinned. “No evil schemes?”

“Would I need them with the trouble you get into? No, I think that keeping you safe will be hard enough.”

With a snort, Harry tapped a rock with his wand. “Portus.” Then he offered his arm out. “Hold on.” 

Loki grabbed his arm and he activated the Portkey, the two of them disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief overview of the events of Thor: Dark World...   
> Note that it's considerably easier to defeat Malekith, hence the one chapter instead of five (or six)


	13. Episkey- heal minor wounds

After a week of traveling and picking up different books and food from around the world, Harry and Loki walked through the streets of New York. Wherever they walked, Loki got rude names thrown at him and sometimes even objects. Harry kept a protego charm around them, a shield from the mob that continuously surrounded them in public.

The destruction of the area where the alien invasion had happened was astounding, and Harry stopped on the sidewalk, looking around. “I should help.”

Loki stopped short, glancing at him.  “Harry-”

“You caused this, one of the reasons that New York hates you and so I should help fix that!”

Loki looked at the people shouting, banging on the barrier. “I have no magic for that. If you do it, I will not be able to help.”

Harry nodded. “I understand.” He pulled out his wand, closing his eyes. 

_If he was the 'powerful wizard' that the others had feared so much, then he should be able to repair a single area._

He let his magic well up, before channeling it all out his wand. “Reparo!” A wave of energy flew off him, and buildings slowly mended themselves, the people nearby gasping and the holes in their clothes mended, their stuff returning to the way it way when it was bought.

Then the wizard stumbled, Loki catching him. 

The barrier flickered.

“Harry. Harry please... the shield...” Something was pressed into his hand weakly, and the Firebolt expanded. Loki looked at it, getting on and gathering Harry up. “I hate flying...” He looked down at the broom, hoping it knew what to do. “Harry is weak. Fly us to the closest safe place. Please...” 

The barrier broke just as the broom rose up, shooting off.

It landed on a familiar deck and Loki huffed, glaring down at the passed out wizard. “I do despise you, and will tell you many times over as soon as you wake.” He picked up the small wizard, walking into the building.

Alarms blared, and the Avengers came running out, eyes going wide at the sight of him. 

Loki dropped to his knees, Harry in his arms. “Please. He needs help.”

 

Harry blinked awake, the room around him reminding him of St. Mungo’s. Natasha stood over him, the man next to her eyeing Harry suspisiosly. “You’re awake.”

Harry went to move, finding himself handcuffed to the bed. He snorted, apparating to the other side of the room. “Awake and _still_ magic. What was that for?”

The two looked wary. “Loki.”

Harry looked around. “Where is he? Nevermind, you won’t tell me because you don’t like him. I'll make this easier for all of us. Accio Loki!” 

A crashing sound, and then Loki flew threw the wall, unnamused. “You are a despicable human, Harry Potter. Horrible.”

“That was for the other week when you gave me spicy chocolate. You know I hate spicy things.”

Loki grinned. “It was hardly  _ that  _ bothersome, plus you looked funny breathing like a demented dragon, waving around your tiny arms.”

Harry rolled his eyes, tapping the cuffs on Loki and making them unlock, before apparating them to Thor’s floor. He dug through Thor's cabinets. “So what do you want to eat? We have Pop Tarts, Pasta, and… that’s about it.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You are not very good at this, small one.”

“Shut up. I’ll make something edible if it kills me.”

The elevator opened, and the Avengers poured out. “What're you doing with him!”

Harry looked up at the man now holding the bow and arrows. “Look, I know all about your personal vendetta with him, but he’s not trouble anymore. Swear it.”

“How can you be sure?” Steve’s voice was cautious.

Harry shrugged. “I saved his life. He owes me. Plain and simple Asgardian code.”

“I would not take that as a certainty, small thing. I will still turn your hair purple when you sleep.” Loki moved to put his chin on top of Harry’s head. 

“Wouldn’t count against it. Well I guess I'll never sleep again. Shame.” Harry monotoned while making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Loki growled, the vibrations making Harry shiver. “Try that, and I will make myself look like Malfoy and bother you until you sleep.”

“Guess I’ll have to deal with it. I'm not waking up with purple hair.”

The man stepped back, glimmering, and suddenly Malfoy was standing there. “Potter! You wait until my father hears about this! Potter how dare you be within three feet of me and not worship the ground I walk on. Potter you need to act like a  _ pureblood  _ if you’re going to be the Chosen One.” 

Loki flounced around, Harry laughing.

“Potter this mandrake bit my finger! You’re to blame for this somehow! I’m going to climb a tree so I look cool when I jump down and I insult you! Oh you actually want to fight Potter? Crabbe, Goyle, protect me!”

Harry laughed, waving his hands. “Okay, okay. I accept defeat. You sound just like the prat.”

Loki dropped the glamour, grinning. “I think I head the little rodent complain enough times in your memories to  _ be  _ him. God he was probably  _ in love _ with you!”

Harry’s smile faded and he turned back to the counter. “Yeah... Idiot asked me to the Yule ball one year, and I said yes. But after break he showed up to school with lash marks on his arms... he wouldn’t even speak to me. I assumed it was his father, but I think he’d told Voldemort...” Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Idiot."

A hand was on his shoulder, and he turned to face Loki, whose face was regretful. “I- I didn’t mean to-”

Harry wiped his eyes. “I’m fine! So…” He turned to the Avengers. “I think that we’ll wait here for Thor, and you don’t have to worry about us! Or even check up on us!” 

The others got the hint, leaving slowly, glancing back at Harry. 

When they were gone, Harry sighed. “I miss everyone.”

“I wish that I could help you get back to where you want to go, but…”

Harry looked up. “If I could, would you go with me? Come to my world? You’d be great among people like me. Adored even.”

Loki blinked. “I would wish nothing more.”

“Death?”

Death appeared, taking the form of Ginny, long red hair swaying as she tilted her head at Harry. “What d’you want Potter?”

“You even sound like her…” He snorted. “I’m ready to go back. I’m ready to be the Master of Death, but only if Loki can come too.”

The woman looked between the two. “No. Loki is needed here, in this realm, just as you are on yours...” The woman paused, eyes widening, “However, maybe I can do something... a copy perhaps?” 

There was a pause, Loki and Harry looking at each other in confusion. 

“Okay. I got it. Lets go.”

Harry’s eyes were closing against his control, and he felt the familiar feeling of falling.


	14. Time turner- a device used for time travel

Harry blinked, seeing he was in his bed in Grimmauld place. 

He looked to the clock. The day before he’d gone to see Hermione.  He shook his head.  That was a weird dream, not like his normal ones.

Harry threw on his cloak, making his way to the Ministry, all the while feeling a strange sense of deja vu. He stopped in front of the telephone booth, frowning before pulling out a galleon and waiting until it descended to pull off his cloak.

He found his way to Hermione’s office, but the doors were closed, unlike his dream. Frowning, he knocked. 

A tall man with long black hair opened the door, stepping aside. “Come in.” 

Hermione looked just as awed with the man in her office as Harry was. “Harry! This is-”

“Loki.” Harry breathed out. “You- but she-”

“ _She_ made it so that Thor never got sent to Earth. He’s training for king as we speak..." Loki’s grin was sharp. "Did you know that none of the Avengers exist here?” 

“No taking over the world. You still owe me.”

Loki looked him up and down. “I don’t remember this version of you standing over me, covered in the blood of a dark elf… no… I think I would’ve enjoyed that too much.”  Loki sidled closer to Harry, whose breath was getting shallower… 

“Hey!” They both looked at Hermione. “I have no idea what you two are talking about, but you better get out of my office before you start snogging!”

Loki grinned, hooking arms with Harry. “Will you do the honors?”

“Of course.” Harry apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts. 

The doors opened to a Minerva McGonagall, who was frowning at Harry with her arms crossed. “You’re years late responding to my letters. I send one every year.”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Professor. I got caught up with life… and death.” He grinned at Loki briefly. “You have job opportunity for the savior of the wizarding world and a Norse God?”

Minerva smiled. “Hermione already sent over a message. Come on in, Professors Potter and Laufeyson.”

“Actually... it’s Odinson.” Loki looked to Harry, who just smiled.


	15. Serpensortia- conjurers a snake

Harry had been sent a letter from Minerva since he’d graduated, each year offering up a position at Hogwarts. 

However, to the surprise of everyone on the staff, Harry was teaching Muggle studies and helping out with flying instead of taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. They already had a teacher for that.

And the new Potions teacher? One Norse God, who was sitting to the left of Harry, frowning as the students filed into the Great Hall. 

The new first years were sorted, and Harry could feel eyes watching him, making him feel antsy. Without the witty banter Loki usually provided during meals, Harry felt uncomfortable, but to his irritation, the god stayed silent.  After a good while, Harry huffed, turning to the man. “What is it?”

Loki looked up briefly, before going back to pushing around the food on his plate. “Nothing.” 

Just as Minerva served the food, Harry flicked his wand, causing Loki’s silky hair to turn bright green. The room exploded in whispers and giggles. “Tell me what’s got you in this mood and i’ll undo the spell.”

Loki just glared at Harry. “That was a petty move little one.”

“Tell me what’s wrong then.” Harry leaned forward, eyes smiling. 

Loki sighed, dropping his gaze. “The ferret. He keeps staring at you.”

Looking over Harry saw that Draco, the ongoing Defense teacher was indeed staring at them. “Oh. Well- I’m sure he’s just surprised to see me.”  Loki sighed and then split into two, the real Loki walking out the great hall, and the illusion just giving Harry a sad smile, once again going back to his food. The room seemed to be in an uproar over that, and Harry leaned back, pushing his plate aside as well.

Minerva stood, and the room silenced. “With that display of magic, I would like to introduce the two newest additions to our staff here. Professor Harry Potter will be helping teach flying with Madame Hooch, and is also our new Muggle Studies professor...” 

Harry stood, waving and the room exploded into cheers.

Minerva waited until Harry had sat down, and the room had quieted. “And our new Potions teacher is Professor Loki Odinson.”

Loki stood, grinning out over the crowd. “I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, and rightful king to Jotunheim.” And suddenly his skin was blue, eyes a vibrant red, the face of a frost giant. 

Gasps and startled yelp echoed across the room, and Harry chuckled. “Show off.” 

Loki glared at him, ceasing his strange appearance and sitting down. 

The rest of the dinner was mostly in silence, and then it was time for the students to go to their common rooms. 

“Okay students! Will each section follow their heads of houses! Ravenclaws with Professor Flitwick, Hufflepuffs with Professor Sprout, Slytherins with Professor Malfoy, and Gryffindors with Professor Potter!”

Harry stood, throwing a glance to the illusion of Loki that slowly faded away, before gathering up the Gryffindors and giving them the welcome speech. When he was done and stepped aside to let the students pass by him to get to their common room, he was jumped by a blue-haired boy. “Uncle Harry!”

He smiled down at Teddy. “Hey cub. You’ve grown since I last saw you. How’s your grandmother?”

The boy smiled. “She’s alright. She’ll be better to know that you’re teaching though!”

Harry smiled, then frowned at the boy’s clothes. “Teddy! You’re a Hufflepuff! What’re you doing up here?”

“Well Sprout said I could come see you…”

Harry sighed. “You should get back to your common room... What classes are you taking?”

“Muggle studies and flying of course! And potions… hey what’s with that professor?”

Harry shrugged. “Loki has issues expressing himself. He’ll get nicer, I promise.” Teddy nodded, not looking like he believed that, before giving Harry another hug and leaving with a cheery goodbye.

Harry sighed, going back to his own rooms.

 

The next day he was in the middle of his first flying class, when suddenly the edge his robes caught on fire, startling the class. He cast a simple water spell with pursed lips and handed the class off to Madame Hooch, before marching to the dungeons. 

Loki was in the middle of giving a version of Snape’s old speech when Harry slammed the door open. “What the hell Loki!”

“Oh. Harry. What a surprise.” Loki leaned back on the table he was perched on, crossing one of his legs over the other delicately and smiling sweetly. “Can I help you?”

Harry stomped forward, grabbing the front of the man’s black button down shirt. “Stop pretending like you’re Odin! You have feelings and _unlike_ your adoptive father, I know you have the ability to express them if you want!”

Loki pried Harry’s hands off him before dusting himself off. Irritatingly enough, he was still taller than Harry, and took that advantage to loom over the wizard. “And what if I do not want to?” His eyes gleamed.

Harry growled, clenching his jaw. “I should’ve left you alone. You obviously lost all sense of _ compassion  _ when Frigga died.” 

Then he turned and stalked off, not able to witness the way the man’s face fell and he went back to his class with less effort than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have something good? No, we have to get rid of that.


	16. Orchideous - Grows flowers from end of wand

Harry and Loki didn't speak for the next two weeks, and the tension between them at the dinner table got so bad that Harry started sitting with the students instead, happy to rotate around the tables and talk to people. He most sat around Teddy Lupin, Fred and Lucy Weasley, Rose Granger, and Lysander Lovegood.

It was in these two weeks that rumors spread through the school about the two teacher’s conflict, and then Harry found himself only asked questions about the one subject he wanted to avoid; Loki.

Teddy and the others would try to guide those conversations away from Loki, but Harry knew even they wondered. 

One day at breakfast when Harry was sitting with Teddy and Lysander at the Hufflepuff table, the now pink-haired boy turned to Harry. “So. When are you going to apologize? Because we both know that he won't.”

Harry sighed. “Your dad gave me that same look when he was disappointed in me.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “Of course i’m disappointed! You, patron saint of the dead parents club, accused him of being sad his mom died! Oh and don’t give me that look, the  _ whole school  _ started reading Norse myth when he got involved with your social life.”

Harry sighed, pulling out his wand. He transfigured some flowers and then cast a patronus, watching Padfoot bound over to where Loki was eating bent over a textbook. Loki chuckled at the dog bounding around him before Padfoot dropped the flowers off and Loki looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. 

With a flick of the man’s wrist, Harry found Loki’s green snake (affectionately named Avada) curled around him, squeezing him in a hug.

The whole room seemed intrigued at Loki’s green magic. But when it solidified into an actual snake that scared the students around Harry, he had to banish it quickly, glaring up at the head table. 

Loki had his head tilted back, a loud laugh washing over the room. The tall man stood, winking at Harry at he exited the hall, voice carelessly thrown over his shoulder. “That’s payback, little wizard.”

Harry chuckled to himself, turning to the Hufflepuffs. “Wanna help me think up idea of how to get him back?” 

Teddy and his friends nodded, grinning.

 

Harry was sitting on the benches of the potions lab, reading, when Loki came in to his first class after lunch. The class and Loki both looked confused at to what he was doing there, but Harry just looked up from his book with a smile. “I’m here to see how you’re doing with your classes.”

Loki blinked, moving a little closer to Harry. “Actually surprisingly well. The healers on Asgard have a similar program that they taught to us as children.”

Harry nodded, already knowing this. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it… Chocolate bar?” He held out a bar of chocolate.

“If this turns my hair into some shade it is not already...”

Harry put a hand over his heart, mocking offence. “Loki! How rude of you to think I would do such a thing!”

Loki sighed, taking a bite of the chocolate. Nothing happened. With a look of surprise Loki smiled up at Harry. “Thank you.” 

As Loki moved to his desk again, Harry grinned. “Not everything has to be a trick Loki. That won’t always work… Unless you’re Thor.” He winked at the class, causing them to laugh.

“Well it was a nice surprise.” Loki rifled through the books on his desk, growing more and more frantic, before looking up, eyes burning. “Harry… Why are my textbooks now romance novels?”

Harry jumped down from the counter, grinning at the class. “Well. That’s my cue.”

Loki’s voice followed him down the hall, as well as the students laughter. “I take it back! You’re terrible Harry Potter! Terrible!”


	17. Glisseo - Turns a staircase into a slide

It became a growing prank war between the two teachers, Loki having mostly the support of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students, Harry the support of the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs.

There were different clothing and hair pranks, multiple times Loki and Harry’s textbooks were messed with, one time Harry could only speak in shakespearean (which prompted Loki to speak only in slang the next day as payback), a incident with a potion that made Harry extremely clumsy for a day, and Harry moving everything in the dungeons to the left a few inches that had Loki crashing into things.

The latest of all of this was Loki slipping a hair-growing potion in his drink, causing him to have an unruly mane of hair for the next two days. However, he used it as an opportunity to teach his Muggle studies class how to braid and style hair by hand, with the introduction of the hair tie, instead of using pins and clips.

The next day most of the girls in the school were wearing hair ties, and Loki went to dinner with a fabulous braid in his hair, crediting Lysander. 

Harry gave the blonde boy a betrayed look, only to be met with a pat to the head and Lysander saying he had to do it to keep the Nargles away from Loki.

Finally, after another few weeks of pranks, Minerva stepped up and called off the prank war after Harry had gotten hurt. 

 

Harry was in flying class, teaching his first years how to press their bodies down and gain speed, when suddenly his broom went out of control and he was thrown off. 

Lucky he was only a few feet off the ground, but he found himself drinking skele-gro, with Pomfrey giving him a disappointed look as she hovered. 

Harry had gone to dinner to comfort his students he was alright, and saw Loki calmly reading at the head table like nothing had happened, making his blood boil. “Why’d you mess with my broom!” Harry’s voice was loud and angry, and Loki looked up, seemly startled. “Sirius gave me that broom!”

Loki blinked. “I- I didn’t- What happened to your arm?”

“ _You did_ , you fool!” Harry clenched his fists, going to sit with Teddy.

His godson wouldn’t stop frowning down at his soup, and after a while, glanced up at Harry. “I don’t think Loki did that. He knows how important that broom and flying are to you.”

The other Hufflepuffs around Teddy nodded in silent agreement.

Harry huffed. “I’m still mad at him. Who else would’ve done it, Flitwick?”

Someone cleared their throat, and Harry turned to see Victoire, the daughter of Bill and Fleur that he didn’t see much, but knew was in Slytherin. Oh her arm was a pretty girl that Harry vaguely recognized as Skyler Zabini, the daughter of Astoria Greengrass and Blaise. “Loki didn’t do anything to your broom, Uncle.”

Harry stood, smiling. “And how are your parents?”

The girl gave him a quick hug before kissing both of his cheeks like Fleur used to do. “Very good. They are happy to hear you are teaching.” The girl pulled back, eyes hardening again. “But that aside, both I, my girlfriend, and a few other students will attest to being with Professor Loki at the time of your incident. He was teaching the few of us that are having trouble in the class.”

Harry noticed the way the girl’s voice seemed to strain over the word ‘girlfriend’ and nodded. “I will take that into account. Thank you.” He fixed his eyes on the shyer girl, feeling them both stiffen, before he smiled softly. “You better watch this one. She has Veela blood in her.”

Both relaxing, the small girl grinned up at him. “So do I Professor. No need to worry.” 

Then both girls returned to their table and Harry sat down with a smile.

Teddy looked at him curiously. “What would you say if I wanted to date a guy?”

“Teddy, why would that matter?” Harry grinned at the boy, who looked surprised. He chuckled. “The reason I didn’t marry Ginny and have kids isn’t because of her wanting to be 'independent' or whatever she’d spouting nowadays... it’s because i’m gay.”

The kids around Harry seemed to explode with conversation, and within minutes he could  _ feel  _ the news traveling around the room. 

Teddy elbowed him. “You might make the papers...”

“When do I  _ not _ ?” Harry groaned, causing Teddy to laugh.  

 


	18. Confundo- causes the target to become confused

Harry found no relief in his usual sources, so he went to the next best place he knew to avoid everything. Hagrid’s hut. And when the large man hugged him tightly, Harry blinked back tears, smiling instead. “Hey Hagrid.”

“Come in 'arry!” Hagid clomped into the hutt. “I hear the paper’s been all over you lately. Hell the students ’ve been whispering about you too.” 

Harry just groaned, changing the topic until Hagrid was talking happily about his newest magical creature.

With the days slowly getting colder, Harry went to dinner in the heavy clothes he’d found in his bag (presumably from Asgard) only to see Loki wearing the same type of thing, but in green instead of red. Harry sat down next to the man carefully, wondering if Loki would talk to him. “I like your clothes.”

“I don’t like yours.” Loki’s lips curled up in a sarcastic grin. “You look like Thor.”

Harry glared. “Well I should. I stole the shirt from him.”

“I thought you’d gotten it from Lady Sif.”

Harry huffed. “That would've been easier to fit in... but she’d have killed me.”

“Yeah.” Loki smiled down at his food. “Did I tell you about that time I put her in Thor’s bed after a night of drinking?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah! You told me she flipped out and-”

“Stabbed Thor.” Loki finished, chuckling. “The big oaf was so surprised to see her that he’d dropped his towel… She wouldn’t talk to him for a week!”

Harry grinned. “I wonder how they’re doing?”

Harry jumped as a woman appeared on his lap, long brown hair swaying, eyes playful. The room went crazy, Minerva giving Harry a look of alarm. He waved the headmistress off eyeing the woman. “Lady Sif? Really”

The woman shrugged, and instead Natasha was sitting on him, lips curved up. “Better?” 

“More accurate… What do you want?”

“To check up on you.” Death kissed his cheek softly. “That was from the other Loki. He says he’s an idiot, but that it’ll be worth it in the end. That Thor and the others miss you, but hope you’re well.” 

Then woman turned to Loki, smiling. “And you… Your mother is proud of what you did.”

Then she was gone and Loki looked pale. “Does that mean I…”

Harry nodded, before looking at the man. “Please  _ don’t  _ die on me. I would probably just go live with  _ her  _ and we both know that she would drive me crazy.” Standing, he raised his hands to calm the students. “I am very sorry about that. It was simply an illusion, cast by a friend to send along a message…” He met Minerva’s eyes. “It was not a breach of security, and is  _ non-threatening _ .” 

The woman nodded, but gave Harry the look that told him they would talk. 

Later on, he explained to Minerva, who’s face just grew more and more solemn. “Master of Death… This is because of the war?”

Harry nodded, explaining about the Deathly Hallows and how after he became an Unforgivable his magic seemed to grow with every wizard he killed in battle, how he had quit.

Minerva finally nodded. “You’re a magnet for trouble Potter. Go get ready for the weekend… And tell Odinson that there’s no more pranks.” 

Harry nodded.


	19. Protego Horribilis- Shield against Dark magic

Harry was on the Quidditch field, when his students staring staring behind him rather than listening and he turned, seeing Ron standing there in his Chudley Cannons uniform, his team at his back, and a bright smile on his face. “Hey mate! Need some help?”

Harry dropped his broom, running over and greeting the other man with a big hug. “Ron! You’re here!”

The red-head grinned. “And miss flying with you at Hogwarts again? No way in the world!”

The Cannons helped teach while Ron and Harry flew around the pitch, catching up and talking. 

And when they landed, Harry looked down the field at a woman in casual business robes marching towards them. “Oh no. You told her you were visiting, right?”

Ron cursed under his breath and they both straightened, Hermione stopping in front of them. “You think you two can get together without me? Absolutely not! Not put down those brooms and come walk with me!”

Harry and Ron rushed to do just that, and the three of them spent the rest of the day laughing and talking. They joined him at the head table for dinner, all of them sharing stories of their times in this very castle. 

After food was served at dinner and the attention in the room wasn’t focused on just them, Harry turned to Hermione. “Mione? Do you know of a way to tamper with objects that makes them uncontrollable? My broom went haywire the other week, and after ruling out a prank,” Harry glanced at Loki, “I think someone did it on purpose.”

Hermione frowned. “Well there’s that jinx that Quirrl did… Why? Did you get hurt?”

Harry shrugged. “Broke my arm, but nothing more than that.”

Hermione looked like she was going to fuss over it and Ron snorted. “Remember when we practically set Snape on fire because we thought he was jinxing your broom?” That seemed to draw the witch out of her panic and into laughing along with them.

Harry listened to Hermione telling them about seeing Luna the other day, when he noticed his mouth was dry, taking another swig of his butterbeer. However the liquid seemed to be no help. 

He frowned, his instincts screaming something wasn’t right. Trying to stand, he swayed, his head feeling like it was spinning. “Whoa...”

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. “Harry? You okay?”

“I think... Mione- something's wr-” His vision was doubling and he felt like his throat was closing up. 

“His eyes are drooping and he looks faint. He needs an antitoxin!” Hermione’s voice was frantic.

Loki was suddenly leaning over Harry, cool hand on his face, prying open his eyes and checking his mouth. “You have to call for it, my magic won’t get it in time.”

“Accio Antidote for Uncommon Poisons!” 

After what felt like ages his mouth was opened, something dripped into his throat. 

He felt his body relax slowly, and blinked, his vision righting itself. 

Upon looking around, he found the Great Hall was in chaos, the prefects barely keeping their students in line. 

McGonagall had created a barrier around the four of them that Teddy and his friends were banging on it frantically. “Harry! Harry please!” Teddy was in tears, Fred holding back Lucy, who was also crying.

Slowly Harry pulled himself off the floor where he must've fallen. 

Hermione looked frantic. “Don’t move Harry!” Loki pushed past the hysterical Hermione, holding out a hand. 

Harry took it, and when he stood, a frowning Lily Potter was standing there. McGonagall started, as well as the others. “You need to be more careful Harry. Botulinum is no game.” With a smile, the woman was gone.

Loki looked at Harry. “Botulinum poison. A lethal dose of that would have killed a normal person in minutes… You started drinking at the beginning of dinner.”

Harry looked to where McGonigal was still staring at him, pale. “I think someone is trying to kill me. Again.”


	20. Specialis Revelio- Causes an object to show it’s hidden secrets

Hermione and Ron had both been understandably shocked with this announcement, but after Harry promised to tell them about it after they got everything else in order, the group split up. 

Minerva took down the barrier, Hermione instantly pulling her adopted daughter Rose into a hug. Ron went to calm down his niece and nephew, who both looked shaken up, and Harry was instantly jumped by Teddy. 

Lysander followed the green-haired boy, face solemn as he turned to Loki. “They're closing in...”

Loki put a hand on the blonde boy’s shoulder. “Lysander. What will they do next?”

“All I see is blood…”  The boy turned to Harry with his nose scrunched up. “Snakes, they like you more than you think.” 

Harry blinked, but before he could comment on the boy’s words the Great Hall was clearing and Lysander joined the others, face smiling like he hadn’t just said anything.  Teddy hugged Harry tighter, and he sighed. “Teddy i’ll be alright.”

“No!” The boy’s words were muffled into Harry’s chest. “You can’t leave me! Not like mum and dad!”

Harry looked to Loki, waving him off. When the Great Hall was empty, Harry pulled Teddy back, looking into his eyes. “Edward Remus Lupin, I promised your father I would take care of you. Now do you think I’d die and break that promise? No! Remus would drop-kick my arse!”

Teddy chuckled wetly and Harry put an arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to your common room.”

After a teary goodbye, Harry handed the boy off to Lysander and a few of the other Hufflepuffs, starting off to the Headmaster’s office. 

He was halfway there when someone knocked into him. "Oh sorry-"

“Look where you're going next-” The man paused. “Potter?”

Harry looked up to see Draco looking at him. “Malf- Draco. How are you?”

“I- uh-” Draco looked slightly surprised, before the man smiled. “I’ve been better than you... what’s this about getting _poisoned_?”

Harry grimaced. “I guess someone always wants to kill me…”

“I guess… Where are you headed?”

Harry pointed down the hall. “Minerva wants to see me. I’m sure Ron and Hermione are worried as well.”

“And Loki?”

“Loki?” Harry repeated, tilting his head in confusion. “I guess he could be worried… Not usually like him to show it though. Why? Did you see him?”

Draco stepped forward. “No and neither will you.” 

Before Harry could move, a stupefy spell hit him in the gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry to anyone who likes Draco Malfoy.  
> Nothing against him, just needed someone to be the shady character and... well who actually thinks Draco doesn't have a crush on Harry?


	21. Glacius- Freezing Charm

Loki stood to the back of the large office, watching the two humans worry. The boy was pacing in front of Minerva’s desk, the girl in a chair twisting her fingers.  Minerva herself looked calm, but her eyes gave away her worry. 

Loki found he actually had a great amount of respect for the older witch. She had the same firm exterior but caring manner as his mother. 

However, the redhead he thought was too loud and the woman with the bushy hair was kind of annoying. He supposed he could learn to ignore those things for Harry’s sake, but right now it didn’t help that he was already annoyed.

To think someone would try to kill Harry… well before when Harry had been half his size, he’d  _ had  _ to protect the small boy, the big eyes reminding him of some bunny or small animal. But now… The messy brown hair that fell into the stunning green eyes, the way that he moved with such grace and confidence… Well now Loki wanted to feed whoever was trying to hurt Harry to a dementor and then rip their lifeless body limb from limb.

“Mr. Odinson!” Blinking, he saw both younger wizards were looking at him in shock while Minerva stood. “You’re starting to  _ leak  _ emotions.”

He found that his magic had gotten out of control, starting to make the area around him darken with shadows. Taking a deep breath, he reeled it back in, giving the older witch a tight smile. “Where’s Harry?”

The three seemed to blink, and then the girl frowned. “He said he’d be here any-”

“Looking for me?” 

They all spun around, seeing Harry smiling, green eyes bright. “Sorry about that. I bumped into Draco on the way here. We were just catching up!” 

Loki then noticed the blonde man attached to Harry, scowl deepening. “Do you have any idea who hurt you?”

Harry looked at him, seeming to not even see him, before tilting his head.  “I’m sorry, have we met?” A tanned hand was extended. “My name’s Harry.”

Loki felt sick, but ignored it, sneering instead. He wasn’t going to show the mortal just how much that comment had hurt. “No bother,  _ Potter _ . I wouldn’t expect the Boy-Who-Lived to know who I am anyway.” Seeing a look of distrust flash over Harry’s face he turned to the others. “Minerva I have potions to brew.”

And as he was walking away, the last thing he heard was, “You hired a copy of Snape?”

He felt his temper give, and the nearest statue in the hallway shattered.


	22. Crucio- To inflict unbearable pain upon the victim (Unforgivable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's perspective on this whole mess

Loki sat alone during meals, watching Draco and Harry talk and share their meals. 

He waited for Harry to spring around a corner yelling “Prank!”, but as time went on, he knew it wouldn’t happen. 

Harry’s two friends had been surprised, but had to leave before the real news even came out:  Harry and Draco had started dating.

This was a constant annoyance, constant reminder of the fact that Harry didn’t even recognize Loki. He couldn’t even lecture the messy-haired idiot why dating the blonde was a bad idea. 

But he wasn’t the only one who seemed put off by this, the teenagers that Harry seemed to be good friends with were all wary of Draco, all of them muttering to themselves when the two Professors passed.

The group of small humans cornered him after one of his classes. Teddy, the one that had the ever-changing hair, stepped forward. “We need to save Harry and we need your help.” 

The boy reminded him of Tony Stark for a second, with all the brash boldness.  Loki just scowled. “And why is that? Your godfather seems _perfectly_ happy.”

The red-haired girl to the boy's side scowled. “That’s not Uncle Harry! Not the one we know... He barely gives any of us the time of day anymore! He’s all Draco this and Draco that!”

“So?” Loki waved his hand, collecting his textbooks. “He’s an adult and you are children. He has a right to a life and a romantic partner.”

Teddy scowled, looking ready to try to punch Loki when Lysander tilted his head. “Harry’s been infected.”

Loki had a fond appreciation for the little boy with the big blue eyes. Even weak as the boy seemed, his mind was different and he could see things that others couldn’t. Loki had wondered before about the boy being a seer or related to one. He paused, looking over the strange boy. “And what _is_ this infection?”

“Black licorice and aftershave.”

Okay, maybe the boy  _ was  _ just nuts after all. Loki regretted asking.

“You mean Professor Malfoy?”  They all looked at Teddy, who just rolled his eyes.  “What? That’s what the man smells like! Enhanced sent anyone?”

Loki’s brain seemed to jump start. He dropped his books, running to the potion storage and pulling out a milky white potion. He shoved it at Lysander. “This?”

The boy looked at him with big eyes. “It would smell different to me.” 

"Right." Loki nodded, shoving the bottle in his pocket and starting for the door. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” 

Loki paused in the doorway to his classroom, looking back at the kids. “ _ We  _ are going to find Harry. _We_ have a snake to skin .” 

The children grinned at each other, running after Loki.


	23. Amortentia- Love potion; causes infatuation with the target

Harry’s brain seemed fuzzy lately. 

Sure his lessons plans were clear as glass, but whenever that strange Potion teacher walked by… well he would get a headache, like someone was knocking on his head and screaming in his ear.

And then Draco would grab his arm and his thoughts would just clear up. 

He loved Draco. Draco was everything he’d ever want and Harry was lucky to be dating him. 

They were having a picnic, sipping wine as they watched the students splash around in the lake and study around the grounds. Draco’s head was in his lap, complaining about a group of Gryffindors he had class with as Harry nodded and stroked his hair.

_ Didn’t he like darker hair?  _ Harry frowned down at Draco’s hair.  _ He could've sworn he liked darker hair instead of blonde hair. Long midnight hair like silk when the sun hits it just rig- _

“Harry!”

He blinked. “Huh?”

Draco was sitting up, scowling. “You spaced out.”

“Oh, sorry darling. It’s been a long day.” Harry said before pausing.  _ When did he call people ‘darling’? _

“Why don’t you drink more wine.” Draco held out Harry’s untouched glass, and Harry smiled politely, raising it to his lips in the hope it would wash away all the uncertainty that he’d been feeling. 

However before he could take a sip, it was knocked out of his hands. “Don’t drink that!”

Harry looked up at the man casting a shadow over him. Tall, with sharp features and sea green eyes that seemed to bore into him.

Draco stood. “Leave you fool! Can’t you see you’re not wanted here?”

“Uncle!” Lucy Weasley ran over to Harry, falling to her knees and wrapping him in a hug.

“Hey Lucy, what’s going on?” He guided the girl so he could stand up as well, looking at the two men that were in an intense glaring match. “Why-” He winced, his head seeming to pound.

“Harry.” Intense eyes locked onto his, and the man held up a vial, uncorking it. “What do you smell?”

“Why would amortentia matter?” 

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Just smell it!”

Harry winced at the headache, eyeing the strange man as he leaned forward, smelling the milky potion. “Cinnamon and peppermint… Strange combination.” Harry paused, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. “Musty, like old books and secrets… Leather armor and the smell of sharpened-”

His head seemed to clear, and he blinked up at the man who he’d inadvertently stepped closer to. “Lo- Loki?”

Harry… what happened in the dungeons after you trained with Thor and Sif?”

“The guard, he- he was touching me.” Loki nodded and Harry continued. “Dea-  _ Hela  _ took him away.”

“And my first good memory?”

“Stabbing Thor.” 

The man in front of him deflated a bit, loosing the rigidity in his shoulders. He shoved the vial at someone, wrapping his arms around Harry and burying his face into Harry’s neck. “I was about to go crazy. You wouldn’t even recognize me! How was I supposed to prank someone who had no idea who I was? That wouldn’t be funny!”

Harry rubbed the man’s back, and upon seeing Draco start to back up, cast a silent binding spell. 

Lysander snatched the man’s wand with a dopey smile. “Uncle Harry, how do you like your snake? Fried or skinned?”

Harry smiled viciously as Loki pulled back, looking at where Minerva was marching over. “I’m sure that Minerva will find something to do with our pest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like to make my characters suffer just a little... but hey, now we know what Loki smells like! (if you cared or whatever)  
> So yeah,  
> Hit me up if you have ideas or scenarios you wanna see these dorks in.  
> Kisses!


	24. Veritaserum- Truth serum

Draco was currently sitting in the headmistress' office, the chains binding him to the chair. 

L oki pulled out a small vial, forcing the man’s jaw open. “ _ Please _  fight the veritaserum. I'd actually like to see you suffer if you don't mind.” The clear liquid was put under the man’s tongue and the long pale fingers clamped the man’s mouth shut tightly, making him swallow.

For a second it didn’t look like the god wanted to let go, fingers digging into Draco’s skin-

“Let him go.” Harry’s voice was soft, but resolute. 

Loki glanced at Harry who was leaning against the Headmaster’s desk, then backed up, glaring.

“What is your name?” McGonagall’s voice was disappointed

Draco’s body seemed to go rigid, and then he spat out: “Draco Lu- Lucius Malfoy.” 

“And who is your godfather?”

“Severus Snape.”

McGonagall nodded, before glancing at Harry. “Why did you dose Mr. Potter with amortentia?”

“He-” The man swallowed heavily. “He was meant for me! That _phony_ has no right to touch him!”

Harry flinched slightly, eyes still on the floor. Loki’s went to wrap an arm around his back, but Harry stepped away, shaking his head slightly. Frowning, Loki sneered at Draco. “Harry isn’t yours _.  _ He’ll  _ never  _ be yours.”

“You filthy-” Draco thrashed in his binds, eyes wild.

“Why poison me?” Harry’s voice was soft, not looking up. “You-... I don’t understand.”

“I would never poison you, I was protecting you!”

“You didn’t try to kill me?”

Draco looked almost horrified. “Never! I would never hurt you Harry! I love-”

McGonagall casting a silencing spell, frowning as she turned to Harry. “I will sort this out.” Her eyes were concerned. “Go get some rest Potter.”

He nodded, letting Loki lead him away.

 

It was hours later, sitting on the large ledge of one of the owlery windows, that Harry finally acknowledged Loki, who had been sitting on a bench watching him closely.

“Amortentia.” Harry’s eyes stayed on the landscape sprawled out beneath him. “Why amortentia?”  

Loki moved silently to lean against the stone wall, so that Harry could see him out of the corner of his eyes. “It would break the spell, override your senses with something you  _ actually  _ loved.”

“And if I had loved Draco?”

Loki’s jaw clenched, just slightly. “Then it would have been as it was. But you don't.”

Harry worried at his lip, glancing at Loki, before looking back at the Black Lake. “Hmm.” Loki was quiet and Harry tried to stop his eyes from trying to read the man’s expression, focusing instead on the landscape. “I see.”

“Yes. Well, if you are quite done with your musings, it’s almost time for dinner.”

Harry slid down from the window, giving the man a almost invisible smile. “Can’t have that, can we?”

 

Dinner was a strange affair. 

Harry and Loki were in some sort of strange silence, and Draco had been sent to a hind healer for the rest of the semester, Harry and Loki told they would be sharing responsibility for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

Food was eaten quietly, both ignoring the whispers that started the hall, until the students were leaving and they both got up at the same time. 

Looking at each other, Harry sunk back into his seat. “I- um- I might talk to a few teachers, see if anyone can help me cover a few classes that cross over with-”

“Yes. Of course.” Loki cut off his excuses, as if he could tell that Harry didn’t want to talk. “Good night.”

Harry watched the tall man stalk out of the hall, before letting his head fall into his hands.

_ He’d really screwed this all up. _

 

Harry had been avoiding Loki and he was sure the man knew. 

And although it was hard to avoid the man during the time they were using the classroom to teach DADA, eventually McGonagall caved and hired a new teacher.

Harry only heard about this new development when he was in the middle of telling 30 first years about the different type of magical races, the the door slamming open, revealing the one person he really  _didn’t_ want to see. 

Ginny Weasley.

“Harry James Potter, step away from my students.”

Letting out a sigh, Harry put down the book he had been reading a passage out of. “Why are you here Ginevra?”

“Haven’t you been told? I’m the new Defense teacher.” Ginny’s smirk was getting on his nerves.

Smiling, Harry turned to the class. “Well, there you have it. Ginevra Weasley is here to teach you. I expect the same behavior you gave me to extend to her. She was, after all, taught by the best.”

“Oh? And who’s that?” Some kid called out.

Harry grinned at Ginny, who had her eyes narrowed into slits. “ _ Me _ .” 

Then he sauntered out.

 

Teddy winced when Harry sat down heavily next to the boy at dinner, the Gryffindor table all seeming to turn to him. “Bad day?”

“Understatement.” Harry nodded at where Ginny was strutting up to the head table in black jeans and a tight black tank top, heels clicking on the floor. “Something wicked this way comes.”

“More like _blows_ …” Fred muttered, causing the group around them to giggle and Harry to snort. 

Ginny stopped in front of him. “Something funny  Harrison ?”

He smiled up at her. “Only the thought of us getting married,  Ginevera .”

Ginny’s smiled dropped, sneering at him instead. “ _ Freak _ .”

Harry was about to retort, the insult still stinging even after all these years, but a large green snake curled up Ginny’s leg, causing her to freak out and dance around shaking her leg.  The surrounding students were all laughing.

“Mr. Odinson! If you would please control your snake!” McGonagall looked ready to throw something.

Loki looked up from where he was leaned over a book, eyes widening in the picture of innocence. “Headmistress, surely you are not implying that I, Loki, King of Jotunheim would cause harm to this miserable wench?”

Rose grinned from beside Harry, who just sighed, snapping his fingers. “Avada. Come here.”

The students started as the long viper slithered over, twining around Harry’s shoulders, it’s long tongue flicking out as if to lick him. Harry just gave Ginny a bored look. “Sorry about that. Silly thing is quite protective over me…”

Ginny huffed, flipping her hair. “You better stay away from me, Harry James Potter, or i’ll make your life hell! And that counts for your slimy creatures too!”

They snake narrowed it’s eyes hissing and Harry knew if he wasn’t holding it, thumb running over it’s scales soothingly, it would have lunged right at the woman.

“ _My pleasure_.”

The hall was silent for a few more minutes as they stared each other down, before the woman stalked off, and talking resumed.

Rose wrinkled her nose. “She-”

“-has less brains than the ferret.” Fred finished, in the same way their father and uncle used to do.

“Yeah.” Teddy shook his head. “She’s a real bitch.”

Harry stood violently, and the hall turned to look at him. “We all lost things in the war, and as much as you might not like her, she lost just as much as you did and risked her life. I am disappointed. You should know better.”

Then Harry left.

 

Loki’s careful eyes watched him go, standing when the doors slammed shut.  His eyes met the group of students where Harry was just sitting, how they looked destroyed with guilt. 

“If I may, I offer up an explanation for the high temper… We all know the end of the school year is approaching fast, but can anyone tell me the date today?”

Teddy Lupin stood, face ashen white as understanding dawned on him. “May second. The day my father, Remus Lupin died.”

Fred and Lucy Weasley stood too, voices in sinc. “The day that our uncle died.”

And then many other students were standing, chiming in with their lost ones.

Loki nodded. “Please, take a seat.” 

The hall went silent, sitting.

“I understand that if you did not lose someone on this day you might not understand… but that man, your Professor, lost everything. His father figure, his mentor, his friends, he has felt every death on his conscience since that day. He went into the woods, looking for death by his foe’s hand to stop the bloodshed, if only for a second.”

The air seemed heavy with emotion, some of the kids even crying. 

Loki let his face soften. “Even if you do not understand, please grant not only your teachers and classmates time to grieve, but yourselves... Can we have a moment of silence in remembrance?”

The school went quiet as Loki sat down, the silence carrying into was was the most solemn Hogwarts dinner Minerva McGonagall had seen since starting here as a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is really late... in terms of me not writing for a while.  
> And i'm sorry (not really) for the angst, but i'm in a mood so...  
> <3


	25. Tarantallegra- To make the targeted person dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancing!

Harry waved his wand, watching as the Great Hall cleared of all the furniture, tables and chairs stacking neatly to the side. 

He clapped his hands, turning to all the kids older than 15. “Headmistress McGonagall has decided to have an end-of-the-year ball for all students. So it comes down to Professors Weasley, Odinson, Sprout, McGonagall, and I to teach you how to dance.”

No one dared mention that the two Professors that usually were inseparable were standing on opposite sides of the room.

“We will spit up by house. Gryffindors with Miss Weasley, Slytherins with Mr. Odinson, Hufflepuffs with Miss Sprout, and Ravenclaws with me. Headmistress McGonagall will oversee, help out where necessary.”

The groups split up around the room and Harry led his group to the other end of the room, glancing to the side where Loki was doing the same thing. Their eyes met briefly, but Harry looked back to the Ravenclaws, a strange feeling in his chest.

“Does anyone want to volunteer to demonstrate?”

Harry thought for someone who had caught some of the girls in the school staring at him, he’d at least have one volunteer, but no one moved. He pursed his lips.

“Mr. Odinson and you should dance!” On kid yelled out.

A girl smiled widely, pointing across the room. “Miss Weasley and Miss Sprout are dancing!” True enough, the two teachers were showing off the steps by dancing together.

Harry worried at his bottom lip, turning to his side, only to find Loki standing there holding out his hand. “May I have this dance?” His piercing eyes were wary, like Harry would slap him for even asking.

“I guess.” He put his hand into the colder one.

Loki pulled his hand, catching his waist when he stumbled forward. “Now, first thing is, you have to get really close. You’re all almost adults… get to know your partner.” The strong hands drew him in more.

Harry glared at the man, face feeling warm. “Do  _ not  _ encourage the teenagers Loki.”

“Why not?” Loki grinned, breath warm on Harry’s face. “I remember you being just as insolent and unruly, and that was only a few weeks ago. They should act like adults, yes, but you drop the bar so low… is that really hard?”

The students all chuckled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Loki, not even noticing that they were moving, his feet working in sync with the tall man’s steps. “Git.”

Lips quirking, Loki dipped him lowly, before pulling him back up and spinning him out. “Moron.”

Harry tore himself away from the man with an eye roll. “I’d rather go dance with Ginny.”

Pale hands caught him, spinning them away so Harry had no choice to move or else risk being dragged along. Loki’s eyes flashed. “ _ Harry Potter _ , it’s not _nice_ to run away from your dancing partner… And I’m not sorry about whatever I did, because it’s likely not my fault, but you can’t avoid me forever.”

They stopped when the music ended, but neither of them moved. “I’m not sure what-”

“Oh just kiss already!” Ginny yelled across the room. “You’re embarrassing yourselves for Merlin’s sake!”

Harry stepped away from Loki, eyes darting to Ginny, before turning back to the Ravenclaws and clearing his throat. “So… Everyone, find a partner.”

He swore half the room glared at Ginny, even Sprout under her breath as she eyed the witch.

Loki’s voice held a strange tone as he spoke to the Slytherins. “I would like everyone to find a partner and any person that can get a partner from another house can earn two points for Slytherin.”

The other teachers noted this and used it too, engaging the groups to find new friends and mingle.

Harry walked up to Sprout. “Will you dance with me?”

The woman looked a bit worried for some reason, but then McGonagall stepped to her side. “Mr. Potter, Paloma currently owes me a dance.”

“Oh.” He stepped back. “Right, okay.” Looking around he sighed. 

“Need a dance partner old man?”

Harry grinned at Teddy. “Only if you can dance, kid.”

Teddy wasn’t short anymore, not that he’d ever been, but now he came up to Harry’s eyes. His hair turned orange, the color Harry associated with curiosity. “So what’s up with you and Loki?”

“Professor Odins-”

“Loki.” Teddy raised an eyebrow. “His name’s Loki. You always call him Loki.”

They started dancing, Harry leading them easily. “Fine.  _Loki_ is- Well, he’s being… difficult.”

“Is he?” The boy’s head tilted. “Or are you? Because he seems to want to just spend time around you, but it seems like it’s you who keeps finding excuses to ignore him.”

Harry frowned. 

Looking up, he caught Loki’s gaze from where he was leaning against the stacked tables, arms crossed. Loki sent him a questioning look and Harry looked back at Teddy who was smiling knowingly. 

“You like him.”

“I don’t!”

His godson laughed. “You suck at lying, but you’re even worse at hiding what you feel. You’re sulking like a teenager. I saw Victore doing the same thing when she was figuring out she liked Skyler Greengrass. It’s pretty funny though. Half the school has bets on when you two are going to get together.”

Harry gaped the the boy.

“Do something public at the dance and I’ll give you half the profits. Think about it.” Teddy winked, then moved off to dance with Rose Granger.

Harry busied himself with helping students, trying to get Teddy’s words out of his head, but it didn’t work.

McGonagall cleared her thought, casting a voice amplification charm. “And just a reminder, all students  _ and staff _ will be required to find a suitable date for the ball... Now get to class!” 

With a wink at him, his stomach sank, knowing that the woman knew exactly what she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen at the ball?  
> And Teddy, honey... what's with the betting?


	26. Tongue-Tying Curse- A curse that prevents certain information from being revealed by the individual upon whom the spell is placed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's an idiot- part 80001

With the Yule Ball approaching rapidly and the weather getting colder, Harry took to changing his classroom to a more relaxed state, large couches and beanbags set up near a small fireplace. He let the class watch classic muggle Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate, introducing the wizarding kids to heated blankets, candy canes, and Santa Claus (who they didn’t seem to know what to think of).

Though as much as he tried, Harry couldn’t seem to escape the fact the whole school was betting on his and Loki’s relationship now that Teddy had told him. 

Now he knew why the girls in his classes would whisper and giggle behind his back, not to mention the way none of the other staff would let him or Loki move seats (not that he’d seen to other man try). 

So he was stuck either eating his meals in a strangely charged silence of denial and stubbornness, or sitting with the students. 

Unsurprisingly, he was sitting with the kids a lot.

 

Harry seemed to be the only staff member without a date other than Loki, which he assumed was planned. 

McGonagall was planning to go with Sprout, Flitwick with Hooch, Filch with Prince. It was like everywhere Harry dared to turn, they had a date. 

He was about to floo-call Hermione just to escape the awkwardness, but like someone had read his mind, the next day McGonagall told the staff that regrettably the floo network was down for a few days. Except her office. He had half a thought to beg her to use her floo, but at her look when he started forward, he thought it best not to.

Even Ginny, Rose told him with a slight frown, was planning to go with a guy she’d met while visiting Ron at the ministry.  

But, like the stubborn arse he knew he was, he kept ignoring everyone’s not-so-subtle hints at pushing him towards Loki.

 

Two days until the ball and Harry made his way into the Great Hall late because his typewriter was acting strangely and he couldn’t locate any certain spell messing with it. Heading towards the Gryffindor table, he stopped short when he realized there was nowhere to sit. 

There were books and scrolls in the empty spaces, students focusing on their conversations when he paused by the table. 

Frowning, he turned around and scanned the rest of the hall, huffing with both amusement and disbelief when he couldn't see a single empty seat. Fred and Lucy both glanced up, giving him twin winks, and he had no doubt in his mind the twins had orchestrated this whole thing, from the typewriter to the students.

“Menaces.” He hissed at them as he started up to the staff table, the only empty seat in the room right next to one god of mischief. 

Lucy and Fred just snickered at his back.

With a smile he was sure looked slightly like a grimace, Harry sank into his chair and the food was served, Minerva sending him a dry smile. 

Loki seemed to be buried in a book during the whole debacle, but after a few minutes of Harry seating slowly and the Hall being suspiciously quiet, he snapped the book closed.

The sound seemed to echo around the hall and Harry cringed slightly.

But the god didn’t touch his food, long fingers still curled around the faded leather-bound journal, eyes fixed on the wood of the table.  “Do you hate me?” The velvety voice was deceptively soft, an edge to the words. “I fail to see why you have been avoiding me with such a dedication as one would devote to something  _ poisonous- _ ” The word was spit out and sea foam green eyes found his, flashing with multiple emotions.

Harry couldn’t find his voice, not when the man was so close, eyes watching him so intently.

“Tell me: Do you think i’m poisonous?” The words were spoken so sweetly that he could see how the man could talk someone to their deaths, why he was called silver-tongue. The man leaned forward, eyes intent. “Because if so, then I think I’ll find somewhere nice and  _ human  _ to practice my hand at _burning cities_ like you seem to expect me to do .”

The air seemed to still, time slowing, like the universe was waiting for him to answer.

Sucking in a breath of air, he answered truthfully, voice thin as he breathed out the answer. “Yeah... You- you’re pretty poisonous...”

Loki looked at him for a long moment and then smiled sarcastically. “Well- _I_ may well be poisonous, but as that’s nature’s oldest defense so I don’t think it’s all that bad. _You_ however... you, Harry Potter, are just  _ cruel _ ... I wonder which one is worse: getting hurt out of fear or hurting out of fear?” Then with the scrape of wood on stone, the man was tucking his book under his arm and storming out.

Harry moved his utensils to the side of his plate neatly, pushed the food out of the way, and then let his head fall to the wood of the table. When he didn’t move, the Great Hall decided then to whisper and be noisy, as their show seemed to be over.

With a scowl against the table, he supposed they were dissecting their conversation and he sighed deeply, beyond done with anything outside of laying here.

 

The next day, a day from the ball (and thankfully his day off), Harry was confronted by the group of troublemakers he knew as the youngest members of his large family.

“THIS IS AN-”

“-INTERVENTION!” The twins jumped out of nowhere, startling Harry from being deep in thought.

With an eye roll, he glanced around the small group that even contained Victore and Skyler, before looking back out at the lake. “I already know I fucked up. Go away. I’m sulking.”

“Mum agreed to go with you to the dance- but she also said you and her were going to have a ‘talk’ about your emotional constipation.” Rose frowned him in that way Hermione did when she was disapproving of his life actions.

“Great.” His voice was dry.

Teddy threw his hands up, pacing back and forth in front of Harry dramatically. “You’re hopeless! Why tell him that? You both obviously knew that would push him away and that you didn’t actually mean it!”

Harry sighed, scrubbing at his face with his calloused hands. “I don't know- in a way he  _ does  _ remind me of a snake! And he always knows exactly what to say! He was inches from my face and I- I guess I just panicked!”

The group stared at him, before Skyler started laughing. “My mum told me you were a dolt, but I thought that was just the house rivalries. I never thought you were actually such an idiot!”

He rolled his eyes again out of habit. “Thanks. I feel so much better.” Harry muttered, before standing up and sighing at the teens. “Look, if I knew how to make it better, I would but I think-”

“Summer night air, freshly dug dirt, broom polish, and coconut.” Lysander’s steel grey eyes fixed on him, the others watching the boy quietly. “That’s what Loki smells whenever he brews amortentia.”

There was a pause. “Don’t you have coconut shampoo? Your classroom always smells like it in the mornings when your hair’s still wet.” Rose looked at him searchingly, before hitting his shoulder. “Well? Go on! Go find him and fix this before we lose our favorite potions teacher!”

Harry rubbed his arm. “Fine, whatever, I’ll go talk to him.”

As he made his way up to the castle, he could swear he heard the twins mutter about how hopeless he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's Harry going to make it up to Loki?  
> Is something potentially dangerous going to happen again to Harry soon?  
> Will Loki forgive him?
> 
> Comments are always welcome!  
> Hope you like the chapter!  
> (( Also this thing with the second notes box... it's from a previous chapter but it's glitching or something. Strange. ))


	27. Legilimens- Allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter is longer than usual, but has about 6x the angst...  
> I think my tear ducts are shot...  
> Oops?

Harry didn’t know how he was a functioning human being.

In all aspects of his life, he shouldn't really be. 

Functioning, that is.

He had thought for almost a decade of his life that having a loving family was synonymous with getting beaten for not cooking well enough. That he didn’t deserve material things like an actual room, clothes that fit him, or food.

Coming to the wizarding world had been like a soldier finding out that the war was over only to be sent off to another battle because his contract wasn’t up. And the wizarding world that he loved so much? 

Hated him.

Slurring his name into the dust, calling him crazy, and then expecting him to save them… it wasn’t much better than how he’d lived before. 

And even with all that, he was still sent back to that house during the summers.

He had been raised to be killed and when even that didn’t come out as planned, he’d tried to leave. 

Then he’d found Loki.

Loki, the poster-boy of messed up childhoods, of bad parenting and getting manipulated. Loki, the first person to treat him like a human being and see he was hurting. Someone who didn’t dismiss his life story as heroic or ‘the price of being Harry Potter’. Someone who actually understood.

 

Harry stood tall at the gates to the main courtyard, head held high as he watched Loki march towards him.

“Move.” The man’s voice was quiet, but filled with enough ice to freeze over hell.

“No.” Harry stood there, planted his feet, and looked the god in the eyes. “No, i’m not moving until we talk this out. Then, if you still want to leave, i’ll let you go.”

Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Oh, do you want to ask me to go to the dance with you? Do you think that’ll make this better? Do you take me for a  _ fool _ ?”

“I wanted to say sorry actually.”

Loki’s anger sputtered to a surprised halt.

Harry shifted his weight, rubbing the side of his face wearily. “You’re poisonous, but the thing is-  _ everything’s  _ poisonous in large quantities… Except you’re the poison that’s addictive. It makes you feel light, warm, loved, and all you want to do is keep getting more. More and more and more until you’re so addicted- how could you be anything _ but  _ poisoned?” He looked to the side, shrugging slightly. “I admit to avoiding you and i’m sorry that you thought it was your fault because it’s not… But I was afraid. Afraid of the way that to me amortentia smells like winter nights in Asgard and sweet wine from Alfheim.”

The god’s eyes seemed to defrost, the ice melting away to something softer.

His voice was now barely a whisper, knowing the man could hear him perfectly even as he stepped forward slightly. “I was afraid of the responsibility of both loving and being loved by a god.” 

Hands slightly cooler than any normal human body temperature settled on his shoulders like the man didn’t know where else to put them. Eyes closed, Loki ducked slightly to rest his forehead against Harry’s, voice just above a whisper. “If I said to move aside and let me pass… would you let me?”

Fighting a war between wanting to be able to say no- making the man stay and love him like he deserved  for _ once  _ in his life- and knowing that he could never do that, Harry closed his eyes too. Soaked in the feeling of having Loki so close, like any other junkie needing a fix, and then forced himself to pull away. He did his best not to let his voice crack. “Would you say that?”

“Please...” Eyes like sea foam watched him carefully, like they were almost afraid of his response. “Move aside.”

With a nod that was sharper than he’d intended, Harry stepped to the side, taking a few steps towards Hogwarts before he stopped. Because he’d always care, no matter how much it hurt. “Be safe.”

There was no answer as sleek black dress shoes softly stalked out of the gates to Hogwarts, silence descending on the courtyard again.

 

Harry taught his classes the next day in his usual manner, ignoring the whispers going around, and wrote up his meal plans during lunch while ignoring the gaping empty space in the chair next to him.

By the time he came in for dinner, news had gotten around. 

Loki Odinson was gone and Harry Potter had done nothing to stop him from leaving.

The staff seemed unreasonably mad at him, even his small group of teenage friends/family were understandably disappointed, but soon the teens were trying to get his mind off it by attempting increasingly stupid pranks and stunts.

 

Hogwarts seemed to bustle into action for the ball, classes on hold for the day, teenage girls running around with their heads chopped off and boys all sleeping in. 

Harry could tell the exact moment Hermione showed up, because he could hear her irritated huffs from across the field where he and the teen boys were playing exploding snap. Well that and the fact that she quite literally yelled his full name across the space like a mockery of Molly Weasley when she was mad. 

And when he got his ears to stop ringing and stood up, she stopped in front of him in all her ‘i’m-going-to-nag-your-ear-off’ glory. “Harry James Potter! Why, in  _ Merlin’s name _ , would you make me come all the way down here in the middle of the week to go to some silly children’s dance when you could have asked someone you actually have romantic feelings for?”

“‘Mione-”

“Don’t  _ ‘‘mione’  _ me!” The woman threw her hands up. “Rose told me! You just let him walk out? And what was that about insulting him when you’re the one that was at fault!”

Harry balled his hands, fingernails digging into his palms.

Hermione continued on, ignoring his tense frame. “Bloody hell Harry! The one person I’ve seen you show any  _ actual  _ interest in for what- the last twenty years- and you screw it up? How dense-”

“Oh really? You wanna talk screwing things up? Why don’t  _ you  _ talk to  _ Ron _ ?” His fists clenched tighter. “He’s the one who moved onto quidditch when you spent more time at your  _ desk  _ than being  _ married  _ to him!”

The second the words came out, both of them stopped.  Neither of them dared move, as if that would take back the words he’d said. 

Yet her eyes didn’t get that memo, slipping closed as wet streaks fled down her cheeks.

“Sorry.” His voice was barely a whisper. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Hermione nodded, wiping a hand at her face. “Yeah. I know.”

Slowly, still half expecting her to send an unforgivable curse his way, he pulled a handkerchief out of his hoodie’s enlarged pockets. “I think we’ve both had long days, haven’t we?” She took the offered handkerchief, wiping her eyes in a practiced move that made his heart twist slightly. “I don’t need a date ‘Mione… You don’t have to be here.”

He wished in another universe that the woman in front of her was still the one who had followed him into war, willing to stand by his side no matter what, but he knew deep down that their friendship only survived because of the shared trauma. There was no power in the world that would make Hermione Granger stay and dance with him out of anything more than obligation to her daughter.

So, like he knew she would, the witch reached out to squeeze his left hand before turning on her heel and leaving. 

The ‘Mione that would have once hugged him after slapping him for saying something like that, before rolling her eyes and dragging him off to get ready for the ball together was gone.

It seemed about time to accept that the witch she was now was the Wizarding World’s first muggle-born Minister of Magic, Miss Hermione Granger.

 

The dance was more or less as childish as Hermione had said. The punch had been spiked long ago (even though no one was going to do anything about it), the decorations were lacking, and the screaming teenagers got really irritating really fast.

So he made sure the amount of alcohol in the punch was diluted, scanned the room to see that no one needed immediate help, and then fucked off to go sit by the lake. 

Seeing Ginny and some guy following him out, he assumed that they were going to find some place to go make out and kept walking, not expecting someone to yell his name.

“Harry!” 

Turning, he saw the plain-looking guy waving, friendly smile on his lips as he walked over. 

The man seemed to not notice the way that the woman on his arm seemed to growl at the sight of him, extending the same hand he’d been waving. “Hi! I’m Jeffrey! I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Sure…” Harry shook the man’s hand, glancing to where Ginny looked like she was steaming slightly. “Look man, I should go-”

“Gonna go meet up with that potions teacher? What’s his name… Odinson?”

Harry blinked, not sure about the prying nature of the question. “No, I actually was planning on catching my breath… it’s hot in there- Noisy...”

“Hmmm.” The guy smiled offhandedly, like he didn’t notice Harry’s uncomfort or Ginny’s rage. “Heard you and that dude had a lover’s spat, is it true?”

Ginny snorted as Harry tilted his head slightly, lips quirking into a tight smile. “Who did you say you are?”

The guy just kept pressing. “What’d you do? Cheat on him?”

“Sorry, I seem to have missed your last name, Mr….”

The smile of the man’s face shifted into something almost desperate. “Come on mate! What’d you do? Give me _something_!”

Harry’s brain connected the pieces, chuckle falling from his lips. “Jeffery  _ Granville _ ! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!” He fixed a smirk on his face. “You know, I keep updated on the faces of reporters for situations like this…”

Ginny spun on the man, eyes ablaze. “You’re a reporter? No wonder you wanted to ‘ _ go meet Mr. Potter, my hero _ ’! I can’t believe you!” Decking him on the arm solidly, she drew her wand like the Defense Master she was. “I hereby ban you from Hogwarts!”

The man disappeared with a loud sucking sound as he was thrown from the wards.

Ginny seemed to sag, wand falling to her side as she leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky with a broken sob.

“I’m sorry.” Harry was getting pretty damn tired of saying sorry today.

The smaller witch waved her hands limply, like she wanted to throw them up but couldn’t find the effort, tear tracks mixing with mascara on her cheeks. “I thought- I thought i’d found a guy… who could like me-” She broke of, sniffing loudly as she wiped at her eyes. “Maybe this one- this one could actually like me for _me_!”

Harry found another handkerchief he’d been saving for some emotional teenager, not expecting to have his ex-fiancee crying only a few feet away tonight. He held it out, eyes averted. “I wish I could make it so they wouldn’t drag you into my issues Gin… I really do.”

There was nothing romantic about this moment, even if Harry liked girls, but it seemed like the perfectly shitty way to end a shitty day. 

Ginny wiped at her cheeks, blew her nose, and kept her eyes on the sky as if looking at him would cause her to start crying again. “You’re nicer than I deserve, Harry Potter.”

He laughed. “I’m pretty sure i’m not that nice.”

That made her crack a wet smile. “I mean, you’re a right git sometimes-” They both chuckled at that, but Ginny shook her head, closed her eyes for a long moment of silence. 

He let her collect her thoughts, knowing she’d find the words eventually. 

“...But you’re the one that gave me almost everything in the separation, who helped my family after the war- who helped  _ me  _ after the war. And yeah I bloody  _ hated  _ you for letting me fall in love with you when you clearly had no interest-”

He winced slightly.

“-but you don’t deserve the shit that got thrown your way.”

She finally met his eyes, her red-glossed-lips curving into a sad smile that felt like forgiveness. “I do hope that Loki can get his head out of his ass and find it in himself to come back. Because you deserve to be happy for once in your life, Harry James Potter.” Ginny’s laugh was short and slightly broken as she tucked the handkerchief into the pocket of his dress shirt. “We all do.”

Then Ginevra Weasley turned, stalking back up to the castle, and Harry was left to (for the second time in one day) accept that the war had changed another person he thought he’d known.

He sat down heavily on the rock by the lake, mind spinning.

_ ‘Because you deserve to be happy for once in your life...’ _

The last person in the world he’d expected to hear those words from and they’d hit the nail right on the friggin’ head. 

And there made the third person today who’s used his handkerchief as they sobbed heart-wrenchingly: _himself_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how the war changed Ronald...  
> Also- side note- thank god for spell correct, because what kind of fuckery is the word 'handkerchief' (-__-)

**Author's Note:**

> Loke to make my characters suffer just a little... but hey, now we know what Loki smells like! (if you cared or whatever)  
> So yeah,  
> Hit me up if you have ideas or scenarios you wanna see these dorks in.  
> Kisses!


End file.
